Torpemente Ilusionada
by Bree Baby Vamp
Summary: Trás l abandono d Reneé, Charlie c vuelve adicto al poker, su vicio era tal q pierde todos sus bienes materiales,ante l chantaje d Aro, Bella c ve obligada a casarce con Edward y adoptar una nueva vida lejos d su hogar y su novio Jake en el lejano Londres
1. Prefacio

_**Los Personajes son toooooodos de Stephanie Meyer, lo que he hecho es darle un giro de 180 grados a la historia y he agregado algunos lemmons, espero que la disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREFACIO<strong>_

Porque la vida será tan dura?... es que aún no puedo creer q a donde sea que mire lo único que encuentre sean problemas.

Primero Jacob, con su amor obsesionado, me sorprende que hasta este punto mis compañeros de clase sigan vivos, o sin exagerar tanto, con todos sus huesos completos.

En Segundo Lugar Charlie, mi pobre padre que aun no logra superar el abandono de Reneé, su segunda esposa y mi madre. Desde ese fatal momento empezó a apostar y cada vez las apuestas eran más grandes, y aun cuando me prometía que dejaría de hacerlo, yo sabía muy bien que estaba en eso cada que tenia 'horas extras en el trabajo' claro, como si yo fuera una bebe para creerle, aunque de cierto modo, sé que me mentía para no preocuparme.

Tercero, el extraño nuevo amigo de Charlie, Aro, podría decir que era él quien incitaba a mi progenitor a seguir con ese vicio, ya que por lo general, era él quien le prestaba el dinero para que aumentara las apuestas, gracias a él yo me encontraba trabajando por las noches en el Restaurante 'La Bella Italia' como mesera para poder conseguir suficiente dinero para comer mensualmente, ya que todo el salario de Charlie alcanzaba únicamente para pagar sus deudas a Aro.

Y Cuarto, pero más aterrador que todos los anteriores juntos, Mi matrimonio Arreglado con Edward, hijo de Aro, para evitar que mi papá fuera a la cárcel, y que YO terminara como Esclava de por vida de la familia Cullen, como si necesitara otra razón para odiar a Edward.

Juro que cuando Charlie me lo dijo casi me da un ataque al corazón, suplique una y otra vez que no me obligara a hacerlo, por un momento me transporte mentalmente al siglo XV donde las mujeres no tenían oportunidad de opinar y los matrimonios se arreglaban según los deseos de los padres y Charlie hizo más fuerte ese pensamiento cuando con el tono más fuerte que le haya escuchado en mis 18 años me dijo: "harás lo que he dicho y punto, ahora ve a tu cuarto".

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y esta es mi historia, aunque más de una vez rogué para que únicamente sea una pesadilla, la peor de todas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_ ^^! Bueno, la verdad es que estoy sin palabras jejeje... este es mi primer Fanfic asi que me gustaría ver que tal acogida tiene y asi decidir entre seguir publicando o lanzarme un tomatazo y guardar mis pensamientos solo para mi... jejejeje

Este fin de semana me voy de vacaciones, al volver (con mucha suerte el lunes) veré sus reviews... segun eso Publicare el miercoles (q es el día en el que mas tiempo libre tengo por culpa del Instituto) o el viernes (que de plano tengo el día libre)... Asi que si les a gustado clickeen el lindo globito de ahí abajo y diganmelo ^^!

Un besooo para tods y bienvenidas a "Torpemente Ilusionada 3"

Baby*Vamp*Cullen*Pattinson Ç= 


	2. El Sueño

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, yo le he dado una vuelta de 180º grados a la historia, espero que les guste.**_

_**Advertencia: el contenido de este fan fiction contiene lenguaje adulto y escenas de sexo, si tu mente aun no ha sido pervertida aún tienes oportunidad de regresar, espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Sueño<strong>_

Me encontraba en un lugar desconocido para mí, pero acogedor, era una especie de jardín botánico de esos que se visitan en las excursiones colegiales con el fin de reconocer la mayor cantidad de flores posible, excepto que el lugar era un poco más pequeño y tenía un toque algo personal y claro, esto no era una excursión, es más si no hubiese sido por la mano que sujetaba a la mía fuertemente, diría q estaba sola.

No podía ver el rostro de mi acompañante, por alguna razón, pero tampoco era que me importase tanto, no podía despejar mi vista del hermoso jardín, llevaba flores de tos los colores en una combinación que desconcertaba, un sendero de rocas nos condujo al centro del lugar, donde había una hermosa pileta con dos delfines en la cima arrojando chorros de agua color turquesa por su cola, definitivamente quien había construido esta pileta era un artista, pues a simple vista el agua parecía salpicar fuera de la pileta con el movimiento de la aleta trasera del delfín.

-Cariño, ¿te gusta?- regresé la mirada para encontrar al dueño de esa melodiosa voz y casi caigo sentada al ver su rostro por primera vez, el jardín que me había parecido mágico desapareció completamente, no encontraba mi voz y podría jurar que mi quijada cayó hasta el piso. -¿No me quieres decir?- dijo con una tristeza fingida mientras con su dedo índice sujetaba mi quijada, forzándome a mirarlo a los ojos, era un adonis, sus ojos verdes, su nariz perfectamente perfilada, sus labios… sus labios eran un símbolo de pasión desde cualquier punto de vista, mis ojos siguieron bajando, llevaba una camisa ligera con los primeros botones abiertos y las mangas recogidas por lo que pude ver perfectamente la fuerza de sus brazos y su pecho, me sentía tan pequeña, ¿Cómo podría este dios heleno fijarse en alguien como yo?

El golpe de algo fuerte contra la madera de mi pupitre envió zumbidos que recorieron mis oídos llegando hasta mi espalda provocando que literalmente saltara de susto.

-Señorita Swan, ¿podria decirme con sus propias palabras la definición de la Física?- dijo la profesora obviamente con mucho esfuerzo para lucir tranquila.

-Claro Srta., la física es el estudio de… - dije mi definición lo mas tranquila que pude, pero para ser sincera, estaba temblando, era la tercera vez en la semana que me pasaba esto en la clase de ciencias, OJO que recién llevamos jueves y la profesora no estaba entre la lista de las más pacientes, la vez anterior por poco me envía a la oficina de la directora, y tengo que recalcar que ELLA es la directora

-Buena definición Señorita Swan, casi podría decir que no se encontraba dormida cuando yo la dije.- una capa de sudor recorrió mi rostro al ver sus ojos, podría jurar que iba a desmallarme pues sabía lo que se venía- vaya directamente a mi oficina y espéreme ahí, me reuniré con usted en unos minutos.

Recogí mi bolso y me incorpore de mi asiento lo mas tranquila que pude, nuevamente no sin cierto esfuerzo, era mi fin, estaba segura de ello. Camine por el pasillo con la cabeza en las nubes hasta que un musculoso brazo se poso alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome a mi amado.

'Bella, ¿A dónde vas?' dijo con ese tono tan autoritario q me causaba un nudo en el estomago y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja '¿te sales de clase sin mi?'

'Ja-ja' la verdad es q su comentario me parecía fuera de lugar y la sonrisa abandono mi rostro 'voy a la oficina de la directora'

'¿Y ahora q le hiciste a Sue?' dijo poniendo cara de ángel, que envió señales nerviosas directamente a cierta parte de mi cuerpo.

'Me quede dormida' dije con un pucherito* sabia que eso le encantaba y si él podía jugar sucio yo también, ¿no? Se acerco peligrosamente sujetándome ahora con ambos brazos y mordiendo mi labio inferior, no pude contener el gemido q escapo de mi garganta.

'¿Otra vez?, Querida deberías considerar seriamente dejar el restaurante. Bella es demasiado, apenas eres una adolecente y necesitas vivir tu vida como tal' para ese momento ya habíamos llegado, el se sentó en la silla plegable y yo en una de sus piernas, no necesitaba encontrar algo d fricción, en este momento tenia q pensar en algo mas important y con Jake el tiempo siempre era borroso para mi.

'Necesito ayudar a Charlie, no esta en su mejor momento y con su vicio llega cada vez mas al borde del abismo, no lo dejare caer si puedo evitarlo'.

'¿Bella cuantos años tienes?' era la pregunta q hacia cada vez q decidia que yo estaba equivocada.

'50' dije mientras sacaba mi lengua como una niña pequeña.

'En serio? No parece de esa edad Srta. Swan' dijo la seria voz de la directora logrando que mi cara se pusiera completamente roja 'Sr. Black, ¿no deberia estar en clase?' dijo con una mirada furibunda a mi novio.

'De echo Sue, digo er… Srta. Clearwater, tengo entrenamiento y es a donde voy en este momento' dijo mientras se incorporaba del asiento en un ágil movimiento 'Amor… er… Bella te veo a la salida, con permiso?' dijo mientras salía por el corredor, una vez fuera del campo d vision de Sue me mando un beso y siguió con su camino.

'No tolerare este tipo de comportamientos Srta. Swan!' dijo una vez q estaba sentada en su escritorio y yo delante de ella, la mire confusa, pues aún seguia pensando en Jake y francamente no sabia a q se referia 'tres veces en cuatro dias la he encontrado durmiendo en mi clase, Bella, como amiga de tu padre he tratado de ser comprensiva, lamento mucho tu situacion pero esto no puede seguir asi, ¿esta claro?' me preguntaba si la profesora era bipolar, con la primera frase logro q se formara un nudo en la garganta, luego casi se me salen las lagrimas y por último, con solo dos palabras hizo que me enojara demaciado.

'No volvera a ocurrir!' dije en tono cortante, talvez una cuantas octavas mas altas de lo realmente necesario, pero si creia q por mi iba a lograr algo con Charlie, estaba más q equivocada.

'Bien, retirate!' dijo con sorpresa en su tono, no era su culpa q me haya comportado asi, o bueno, tal vez no del todo, pero Charlie quedo desecho después d su segundo fracaso matrimonial, no estoy segura de si su corazón soportaría uno mas.

El resto del día paso de manera borrosa, no sabría decir si fue porq no hice nada interesante o si tal vez volví a quedarme dormida, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba en la parte trasera de la moto de Jake a pocas cuadras de mi casa.

'Que te pasa princesa?' dijo una vez que se habia sentado en el sofa grande de mi sala y mientras yo servía la comida, con la imagen mental del chico d mis sueños 'Has estado muy callada'

'No es nada, es solo q no quiero reprobar el semestre, y es lo q pasará si sigo durmiendo en clase' mentí, la verdad es q no tenia q mencionarle del chico misterioso, o si?, dije mientras ponía la comida en la mesa de centro.

'Sabes, lo unico q me gusta de tu trabajo es el menu' dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

'Bueno, pues no recuerdo la última vez que en la estufa d tu casa se cocinó algo' dije sonando un poco sarcástica, desde q Jacob empezó a salir conmigo había almorzado aquí, casi se me para el corazon cuando jalo de mi y me sento en sus piernas, pude sentir como un especifico lugar de su anatomía crecia mientras nos besabamos, le devolvi el beso salvajemente, perdi la cabeza, solo buscaba encontrar mas fricción y al parecer no era la única puesto q él me recostó en el sofá y posó su cuerpo encima mío, sosteniendo todo su peso con sus brazos pero lo suficientemente cerca para q pudiera sentir a 'su amigo', mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, obligándolo a acercarse mas, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, desde los hombros hasta mis muslos, su mano derecha se coló bajo mi falda mientras seguía sujetando mi pierna con la izquierda, un gemido logro romper la barrera de nuestro beso, por primera vez estaba segura de que quería tenerlo dentro mío. Abrió el botón de su pantalón y levanto mi falda, una parte de mi decía que lo detuviese, q eso era suficiente, pero era muy tarde, mi fuerza de voluntad había sido vencida por la pasión del momento, no importaba nada, solo quería ser suya, y de repente… mi móvil sonó.

Lo ignoramos, Jake abrió los primeros botones de mi blusa, pero la insistencia del aparato era tanta q me vi obligada a empujarlo y correr hacia mi bolso.

'Hola?' dije mientras veía la cara de frustración de mi amado, era mi jefe 'Vale… voy en este instante!'

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola a todas!. No creerían q me olvide de la historia, o si? xDDD

Bueno, en 1º lugar quiero agradecer a todas las que me escribieron esta semana en especial a "Meme Cullen 123" quien nos dio la patadita de la suerte, así como a todas las que me agregaron a favoritos, Niñas Las Amoooo! =P

Esta semana se me ha hecho muuuy larga y casi no he tenido tiempo libre, para colmo estoy castigada y no puedo usar el internet en mi casa u.u''. Así que les propongo un trato: Dado q la competencia (jajaja, bueno, no la competencia sino la mayoría de los fan-fics) son actualizados los miércoles, les voy a dejar cap. Todos los JUEVES, vale?, para que tengan tiempo de leer sus otras historias ( y yo también =P) y porq es el día q más tiempo tengo en el instituto para usar el internet. Q dicen, trato?.

Sé que les dejé un prefacio cortito, por eso he taratado de recompensarlas con este cap. q me salió larguito! jejeje xDDD.

Por fa escriban mucho, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, todas se aceptan. No hay nada q me haga más feliz q leerlos todos… y créanme q ahora los necesito… =P

_**Besitos Vampíricos**_

_**Baby-Vampireza-Cullen-Pattinson n_n''**_


	3. Malas Noticias

**Disclaimer**:_ los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, yo le he dado una vuelta de 180º grados a la historia, espero que les guste._

**Advertencia**: _el contenido de este fan fiction contiene lenguaje adulto._

**PD**: _Se que los primeros capítulos me han salido un poco flojos, así q espero reivindicarme con este, podría decir q la escritora que hay en mí ha despertado, espero q lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malas Noticias<strong>_

'¿Hola?' dije mientras veía a Jacob dejarse caer en el sofá, echando la cabeza para atrás para esconder su cara de frustración, mi vista seguía bajando y pude ver los botones de su camisa intactos, hice una nota personal para recordar q debía encargarme de ellos la próxima vez, porque habría próxima vez ¿No?... sus jeans aun abiertos q dejaban completamente visible su gran erección, ¡Concéntrate Bella! Me dije a mi misma mientras desviaba la mirada y prestaba atención a la familiar voz en el teléfono, era mi jefe.

_-'Bella, han hecho una reservación de último momento en la discoteca del restaurante, te necesito aquí en máximo diez minutos, es una reunión muy importante y espero que no me falles' Pude notar como el Sr. Newton paraba drásticamente a tomar aire y espere para ver si decía algo mas, uno… dos… tres segundos se apoderaron del silencio y por fin fui capaz de articular palabra._

'Vale… voy en este instante!' en ese instante Jake se levantó, cerro sus pantalones y se dirigió a la cocina, supuse q para guardar en una tarrina su comida y llevársela a casa, 'Pero en diez minutos será casi imposible' dije, tratando de esconder la frustración en mi voz mientras caminaba a mi habitación escaleras arriba.

_-'No te imaginas cuanta decepción siento de ti con lo q has dicho, tienes quince minutos, sino estas aquí para entonces, asegúrate de pasar por la oficina de Mike a recoger tu indemnización, ¡Esta claro!'._

'¡Si señor!' dije y revise el reloj de mi celular, las cinco y cuarenta y tres, que persona consiente reservaría una fiesta para esa hora, arroje el teléfono a mi cama, me gire violentamente en dirección a mi armario y saque un Abrigo grande y unos jeans azul marino, había sido un día caluroso en Forks, de esos q tenemos dos o tres veces al año máximo y que solo garantizan una noche helada y una posible tormenta con aires de diluvio. Me despojé rápidamente de mi falda y cambie mis bragas, las que llevaba puestas no aguantaban ni un solo segundo mas, retoque mi maquillaje dejándolo de un tono suave como una base puesto q no sabía q traje usaría hoy y arroje el pequeño polvo compacto al bolso que llevaba siempre al trabajo y donde se encontraban también mi brillo de labios y un pequeño paquete de sombras, pestañas postizas, delineador y mascara, era todo lo que necesitaba para ocasiones como estas en el trabajo, de un ágil movimiento salte hasta mi cama, atrapé el celular y me encamine a las escaleras.

Algo q sin duda amaba de la pequeña casa es que YO tenía una vista genial de la sala con solo salir de mi cuarto, era una de las ventajas q tenían las escaleras en forma de caracol y su lugar estratégico, pude ver a mi novio con cara de pocos amigos y su mochila en la espalda, baje inmediatamente, pues me quedaban trece minutos para llegar al trabajo y el recorrido se tomaba al menos veinte, roge para que no hubiese tráfico, aunque ahora q lo pensaba, eso nunca había detenido a la motocicleta negra. Cuando estuve frente a él esquivo mi mirada y se dio la vuelta, _¡Mierda, se había enojado!_

'Te esperaré en la moto' dijo con un tono arisco, frustrado, conocía muy bien ese tono. Era el q usaba cada vez q yo le decía q no estaba lista para hacer el amor con él. 'No es necesario, ya estoy lista' dije lo más rápido que pude procurando no sonar ansiosa, pero francamente, no sé si lo logre.

El camino al trabajo fue silencioso, no había casi nada de tráfico, y Jacob conducía mucho más rápido de lo normal ya que estaba enojado, en cierto modo fue bueno, me trajo con adelanto a 'La Bella Italia' y podía aprovechar estos cinco minutos para tratar de apaciguarlo. Detuvo la moto, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, supuse que esperando q yo me bajase para después salir corriendo como alma q lleva el diablo, me saque el casco, pero no me moví del asiento, todo lo contrario, lo apreté tan fuerte a mi pecho como lo permitió la mochila q llevaba en su espalda, pude sentir claramente como inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente para controlar su carácter y luego apagó el motor.

Me baje, pero seguía sujetando su brazo para q entendiera q quería hablarle, se bajo después de mi y se apoyo en la motocicleta pesadamente todo lo que esta le permitía, su cara era una máscara dura, impenetrable y decidí q no podía alargarlo más.

'Jake, lo siento mucho, pero es mi trabajo y necesito conservarlo' dije con un tono suave, como un susurro, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, donde vi las llamas de la furia encenderse, como si me odiase y no fui capaz de seguir sosteniendo su mirada.

'Tu trabajo' dijo, soltando un bufido bajo, iracundo y brusco, q me provoco piel de gallina. 'Bella, siempre es algo, tu trabajo, tus estudios, q no estás lista, q necesitas tiempo, q tienes q pensarlo, q no puedes defraudar a tu padre' dijo rápidamente y tuve q ajustar mis orejas y concentrarme totalmente para no perderme una sola de sus palabras, 'Siempre hay algo q te impide demostrarme 'tu amor', todo, cualquier cosa es mucho más importante para ti que hacerme feliz'.

'Eso no es cierto Jacob! Lo sabes!' dije, casi gritando, todo lo que decía era un golpe bajo, tuve q sujetarme a la moto para no desmoronarme. 'Yo te amo, solo q…' la verdad es q no sabía cómo expresarle mi miedo por "mi primera vez".

'Princesa…' su tono se había suavizado, puso su manos a cada lado de mis caderas y yo apoye las mías en su pecho, me acerco suavemente pero aun así firme, enviando señales nerviosas q me impedían pensar con claridad mientras sentía su 'emoción'… 'Yo… necesito q me lo demuestres, necesito sentirte, ver como disfrutas con cada uno de mis roces, hacerte mía, escucharte gemir mi nombre una y otra vez hasta q te quedes sin aliento, marcarte como mi propiedad', bien, la imagen mental de eso definitivamente no me ayudaba a pensar!.

'Yo no soy una res Jacob, soy tuya porque es lo que mi corazón ha decidido, no puedes forzarme a hacer algo q no quiero o q no estoy preparada para hacer solo porque quieres "marcarme como tu propiedad", si me amas…'- un nudo se formo en mi garganta y en mi estomago, lo ignore lo mejor q pude y seguí hablando. 'si me amas lo entenderás, sino, yo no creo q lo nuestro tenga futuro' no sé de donde saque las fuerzas para decir eso, pero lo logré sin q el sintiera el dolor casi físico q me estaban ocasionando esas palabras. Me miro con ojos despectivos, algo q nunca imagine posible en mi ángel.

'¿Acaso hay otro hombre?' dijo entre sus dientes, conteniendo el grito '¡No!, ¿cómo te atreves siquiera a pensarlo?, ¿acaso crees q podría jugar contigo? – Algunas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, ni siquiera las había sentido apoderarse de mis ojos,- '¿No es suficiente q te diga q te amo?, Te amo Jacob, ¡TE AMOO!'.

'Lo siento Bella, pero eso no es suficiente para mi, te he dicho lo que quiero, ¡Llevamos 2 años de novios por Dios!, si no puedes complacerme en eso…' dejo la frase en el aire… supuse q esperando a que dijese algo, pero no pude, no encontraba mi voz, hablo después de unos segundos q me parecieron horas, me miraba con ojos apremiantes 'Tienes razón Bella, no creo q lo nuestro tenga futuro'. Sus palabras fueron veneno puro, q me golpeo como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno, no podía sentir nada, decir nada, solo percibía como un agujero empezó a formarse en mi pecho, arrastrando todo lo q tenía a su paso hasta q ocupo prácticamente todo mi torso, el vacio se apoderó de mi 'Estas… ¡¿ESTAS TERMINANDO CONMIGO?' no pude evitar el grito histérico, el se limito a asentir, alejarme de su cuerpo, soltar mis caderas y virar hacia su moto, antes de montarla regreso la vista y la clavo en mis ojos 'Si Isabella, no vale la pena seguir adelante con algo q no tiene futuro, ¡Suerte en tu trabajo y q seas Feliz, porque yo voy a serlo!' eso dolió, y para ser honesta dolió mucho, pero no iba a darle el gusto de que vaya por ahí diciendo a todos q yo le roge para q no me dejara y aun así lo hizo, así q, sequé mis lagrimas en un veloz movimiento, asentí, me di la vuelta y me fui, con pasos lentos procurando por q luciesen firmes y q no sea tan obvio el esfuerzo q tenia q hacer para no caer al piso y llorar, revolcarme ahí suplicando para q regrese conmigo, ¡NO! Yo no era así y no iba a empezar ahora.

'Bella, q bueno q llegas, mi padre esta…' dijo Mike q me esperaba en la puerta delantera del restaurante, pero no preste atención a sus palabras, me esforzaba por mantenerme de una sola pieza, por lo menos hasta q llegase a casa. Al entrar vi q todo era tranquilo, las mesas se encontraban en su mayoría vacías y Ángela, la recepcionista y mi amiga, me sonrió, era un gesto realmente reconfortante q me hacía recordar q yo valía mucho, seguí caminando con Mike a mi derecha cotorreando quien sabe q hasta q alcanzamos la puertecita cercana a la de los servicios higiénicos, ahí nos dirigimos a los vestidores, me dirigí a mi casillero q tenía una apariencia casi escolar e introduje mi clave.

'… Ese es el tema de hoy, procura estar lista pronto' esas palabras me hicieron regresar de mi trance, 'Disculpa Mike, ¿Cuál dices q es el tema?' me dirigió una mirada intensa, luego dio un gran suspiro 'En el Paraíso, así q deberás usar tu traje de ángel, aunque claro, ¡Tu no necesitas un disfraz para serlo!' dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego se daba vuelta, cerré mis puños hasta q sentí mis uñas clavadas en mi piel, siempre hacia más evidente lo q todo el mundo decía: q él me amaba, y claro, no era su culpa q no estuviera en mi mejor momento, pero yo quería estampar mi puño en su cara. El tono de mensaje de mi móvil me hizo meter rápidamente la manos hasta el fondo de mi cartera tanteando, tal vez Jacob se había arrepentido, aquí entre nos, realmente esperaba q fuera así.

_**-'Bella, no te preocupes por mí, estoy con Aro y lo más seguro es q llegue tarde a la casa, pórtate bien y ve directamente después del trabajo. Papá'.**_ ¡Hay no! Esto definitivamente no sonaba bien, había algo en ese nuevo amigo de Charlie q hacia q mi estomago se revolviera inquieto, ya era suficiente con q por su culpa me encontrase trabajando como una mula para q mi padre y yo pudiéramos comer, todo el sueldo de Charlie se dirigía a pagarle a su "amigo". Al menos esta vez no había sido tan descarado de decir que tenia horas extras en el trabajo.

En mi casillero habían dos disfraces una de ángel y otro de diabla, esos eran los únicos temas q se usaban en la Discoteca escondida tras la elegante fachada del "tranquilo restaurant", ya sé lo q están pensando y No, No soy una prostituta ni una stripper ni nada q se le parezca, solo soy una mesera, pero al jefe le gustaba q nos vistiéramos así para enfatizar el tema de la fiesta, y tengo q reconocer q las propinas son, la mayoría de las veces, muy… muy buenas. Me vestí rápidamente, el traje era completamente provocativo, el top era ceñido, blanco con destellos dorados y un escote moderado, la falda, tipo escolar con tablones una cuarta arriba de la rodilla y un cinturón ancho dorado, las alas, no tengo palabras precisas para describirlas, siento que no podría hacerles justicia por mucho q me esforzase, solo diré q pareciese q un ángel hubiese bajado por unos minutos y me hubiera dejado sus alas como recuerdo, eran tan realistas, de un tono blanco-marfil y plumas blandas. Cuando me encontraba con las medias nylon y los tacones de 10 centímetros me dirigí hacia el espejo, por alguna razón era difícil para mí mantener el equilibrio incluso en una superficie totalmente plana y usando los zapatos más cómodos del mundo, excepto cuando estaba en mi trabajo con estos tacones de vértigo, tal vez debería considerar usarlos más a menudo. Una vez frente al espejo comencé a maquillarme y posicionar la pequeña gargantilla dorada de la que caían estrellas con diamantes en el centro y aretes a juego, una genial imitación de oro, cuando decidí q mi cabello chocolate estaba suficientemente cepillado me puse la aureola, dorada también y me dirigí a la fiesta.

El salón estaba sutilmente decorado de blanco y las luces q caían del techo apuntando a todas direcciones eran celestes y turquesas, una maquina de humo colocada solo-el-dueño-sabe-donde daba la apariencia perfecta de caminar sobre una nube, si, esto era lo que necesitaba, una noche muuuy larga de trabajo agotador para mantener mi mente muy… muy lejos de mi ahora ex-novio y mi padre q se encontraba con su nuevo mejor amigo Aro. La gente aun no había llegado, me dirigí a la cocina.

'Bella, estas preciosa' dijo Eric, fue mi compañero en el colegio, las diferentes carreras nos habían separado pero el destino volvió a unirnos en el trabajo. 'Hola Eric, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?' soné entusiasta, no podría creerlo, 'bien, un poco agotador, pero… ¡q más da!' su estado d animo era muy contagioso y lo agradecí en este momento '¿Q tal ha estado el tuyo?'… _haber comencemos, me quede dormida en clases y me enviaron a la oficina de la directora, luego estuve a punto de follar con mi novio pero me interrumpió el jefe diciendo q tenia q estar aquí en quince minutos o me despediría, al llegar aquí mi novio termino conmigo y mi padre está ahora con su raro y nuevo mejor amigo posiblemente apostando su salario del mes q viene,… me falto algo… a si claro ¡NO HE COMIDO EN TODO EL DÍA!..._ 'No ha estado tan mal… pero no quiero hablar de eso' dije con voz suave y dulce. 'OK, mensaje captado' dijo y rio tímidamente '¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?', bien si no me arriesgaba tendría q esperar hasta llegar a casa 'Si, pero es que me apena mucho decírtelo' la comisura de sus labios se elevo incitándome a continuar 'la verdad, Eric, es q no he comido en todo el día y muero de hambre'.

No esperaba a q reaccionara tan rápido, eso era obvio ya q sus carcajadas hicieron q saltase de mi lugar. 'Bueno, mientras yo sea el cocinero aquí, no tienes porque pasar el día entero sin comer, pero ¿q le paso al espagueti q te envié ayer para q comas hoy?' dijo mientras se movía rápidamente por la cocina y me servía un plato mediano de ravioli de setas, creo. 'Bueno… iba a comenzar a comer cuando me llamo el jefe diciendo q tenia q estar aquí en 15 minutos o me despediría' dije avergonzada. Cuando me lo dio se lo agradecí sinceramente y empecé a comer d inmediato, bueno, devorar sería una mejor definición, no sé en q momento me comí todo, solo vi mi plato vacio. 'Si q tenias hambre' dijo mientras retiraba el plato del mesón en el q había comido y lo puso en la lavadora de platos. 'Si, muchas gracias Eric, no tengo suficientes palabras para expresarte mi gratitud' le dedique una sonrisa suave, abatida. ' ! No hay de que!, ahora ándate antes de que nos encuentre el Sr. Newton y tengamos problemas, además, creo q la discoteca ya se ha llenado' me levante rápidamente y me dirigí a la barra de la discoteca _¡Joder, Si estaba llena!_ ¿Cuánto tiempo me había demorado comiendo? Me di unas fuertes cachetadas mentales y empecé con mi trabajo, de mesa en mesa fui tomando las ordenes hasta q ya todas habían sido satisfechas, había regresado a la barra, me encantaba hacer los cocteles, tenía algo q agradecerle al amigo de Charlie, si no fuera por él nunca abría aprendido a hacerlos.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron, por lo general no soy muy amiga de los horarios, pero la gente ya estaba algo ebria y las otras dos meseras q me acompañaban esta noche estaban bailando con algunos de los invitados, nadie había venido a pedir un trago en al menos media hora, así q aproveche y me di una escapadita. Había empezado a llover así q el patio trasero estaba del todo desierto, el viento helado me erizo la piel pero lo necesitaba para aclarar mi mente, el cielo estaba oscuro y una estrella solitaria resplandecía impactante, perfecta. Me dirigí al asiento ubicado bajo un pequeño techo q sobresalía lo suficiente como para q el disfraz no se mojara y tuviera q deberle a mi jefe uno nuevo, me senté y recogí mis piernas para abrazarme a ellas, no había nadie así q no me preocupaba si se veía algo debajo de la falda, las lagrimas q había contenido toda la noche empezaron a brotar, perpetuas… cinco minutos, diez… hasta q mis no tan agudos oídos escucharon algo q no se relacionaba nada con la lluvia… pasos, ¿pasos d quien?.

'Un ángel no debería llorar' dijo una voz masculina y casi al instante escuche el crujido de la vieja silla de madera indicándome q se había sentado a mi derecha. 'Como podrá ver señor… es solo un disfraz' dije sacándome la aureola, pero con la cara aun sobre mis rodillas. 'Te he observado toda la noche y podría jurar q es mucho mas q eso' dijo suavemente y aunque parezca imposible pude sentir la sonrisa de sus labios, el silencio permaneció hasta q su mano acaricio mi cabello, ese simple gesto me sobresalto de tal manera q levante mi rostro para verlo, había vivido en este pequeño pueblo toda mi vida, su voz no me sonaba familiar pero seguramente reconocería su rostro, en ese instante me arrepentí de hacerlo y juro q agradezco haber estado sentada, porque de no haber sido así seguramente me hubiera caído de culo, **_¡era el chico de mi sueño!_**, ese al q veía cada q me dormía en clase y por el cual no me importaba ser regañada tantas veces, mi quijada estaba literalmente en el piso.

'¿estás bien?' me dijo con todo apremiante, me pregunte como lucía mi cara en ese momento.

'Si claro, bueno, aparte de…' no pude terminar la frase, solo recordar el hecho por el q estaba llorando hacía q nuevas lagrimas inundaran mi rostro.

'Aparte del motivo por el q estas llorando, ¿No?' dijo con suave voz _¿acaso este muchacho podía leer mi mente?_, asentí lentamente, no me sentía capaz de contestar, mi voz se había esfumado y mis lagrimas rodaban nuevamente, recosté nuevamente mi cara sobre las rodillas, nunca había dejado q nadie me vea llorar.

'Déjame decirte q si es por un chico, él no sabe lo q se ha perdido… ' deje d sollozar, sin haber notado q había empezado a hacerlo, cuando dijo eso, mis oídos se afinaron para captar cada una de sus palabras '… eres una chica hermosa y apuesto a q detrás de ese bello rostro hay mucho mas' _hay… q lindo… nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, ni siquiera Jacob… sin mencionar el hermoso acento de "El Chico del Sueño", ¿sería británico?... eso podría explicar el hecho del q no lo haya visto antes._

'¿Cómo es q sabes eso?' era suficiente humana para preguntar, al menos las lagrimas habían cesado.

'Bueno, siempre he creído q los ojos son la ventana del alma y créeme, aunque los tuyos estén cubiertos de lagrimas, lo q no hace otra q cosa q comprobar tu sensibilidad, puedo ver claramente a través de ellos' lo dijo como un filosofo en pleno discurso acerca de sus nuevos ideas, aunque claro, el no parecía tan viejo como para ser filosofo, tendría 25 años como mucho.

'¡No eso!...' dije rodando los ojos, aunque ya había alzado la cara nuevamente para enfrentarlo, lo q ciertamente no me ayudaba a pensar. Su expresión desconcertada me recordó q había dejado la frase incompleta. '… ¿Cómo sabes q estoy llorando por un chico?'. Ahora fue él quien puso los ojos en blanco

'Bueno… ¿intuición masculina?' su tono hiso q soltara una carcajada '¿Q es tan gracioso?' dijo fingiendo indignación.

'Es intuición femenina… ¡no masculina!' volví a reír y el rio conmigo. 'Bueno creo q tienes razón' dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja 'Pero… al menos logré q dejaras d llorar' - 'Es cierto… y te lo agradezco mucho, pero ahora debo regresar a trabajar' dije incorporándome de inmediato, se suponía q me tomaría unos minutos de descanso, pero no tenía ni idea d cuanto tiempo había pasado desde q Salí.

'¿Puedo invitarte un trago?' dijo incorporándose también. 'No quisiera ser grosera…' – 'Edward… me llamo Edward C…' – 'Espera…' dije antes de q terminara de presentarse. 'No es necesario q me digas tu apellido Edward, de hecho prefiero no saberlo' me miro con la incredulidad en los ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios. _MIRA EDWARD… NO QUIERO SABER TU APELLIDO, PORQUE MI PAPÁ ES POLICIA, Y SI SE ENTERA DE ESTO, COSA Q HARÁ, CREEME, PORQUE EN ESTE PUEBLO NADA SE MANTIENE EN SECRETO, SIN DUDARLO TE INVESTIGARÁ Y SABRÁ HASTA EL COLOR DE CALZONCILLOS QUE USAS EN ESTE MOMENTO…_ ¡maldita voz interior! 'Política Laboral' dije sonriendo lo más inocente q pude.

'Ok!' uso el tono _si-claro-digamos-que-creo-todo-lo-q-me-has-dicho_ 'El gusto es mío…' bien quería mi nombre, pero decidí hacerle caso a la vocecita q me decía q no se lo dijera. 'Luna… Luna Nueva' – '¿Luna Nueva?' _aggggh… ¿Por qué se me da tan mal mentir? ¿Por qué no pude fijar mi vista en algo menos obvio?..._ 'Política Laboral' dije con mi mejor cara de póquer '… y como iba diciendo Edward, no quisiera sonar grosera pero no se nos permite beber en horario de trabajo' hice ademan de empezar a andar - '¿A q hora Sales?' _¡A las doce y media!_ Seguí caminando como si no hubiera escuchado eso y apresure el paso antes de q le diera una respuesta.

Adentro el ambiente era calmado, bueno, calmado para ser una fiesta, por lo q supuse q ya mismo sería mi hora de salida. La gente estaba mucho más borracha. Me dirigí detrás de la barra y me tome una copita de tequila de una sola para tratar de olvidar lo q había pasado.

'Pensé q no le permitían beber en el trabajo Luna' dijo con tono serio, y por milésima vez en el día casi me caigo, tuve q sostenerme d la barra. 'Lo siento… no quería asustarte' estaba preocupado, _¿cómo cambia de ánimo tan rápido?… ¡esta bromeando estúpida!_

'No… estoy bien. Y esto…' dije mostrando mi vaso tequilero con una solitaria gota de vodka 'Es una situación de emergencia'.

'¿Por qué me evade Srta.?' Dijo con un tono completamente sensual y por primera vez desde q había empezado a trabajar en aquí mis pies tambalearon en los altos tacones.

'¿Qué?... Mmm… yo… n-no te-tengo idea d… de q está hablando Edward' puso los ojos en blanco, obviamente él sabía q yo si sabía de q estaba hablando… _"políticas laborales"_ acaso hubiese podido inventar algo más estúpido, no. No sé cuantas cachetadas mentales me di, pero mi yo interior ya tenía las mejillas rojas.

'Dame un whisky en las rocas' creo q se había enojado… su tono no era tan dulce como antes… pero me gustaba. – '¿Simple o Doble?' – 'doble… y con hielo extra por favor'. Hice lo q me dijo, conté en total 10 hasta q deje de hacerlo y me sorprendía q aun luciera completamente sobrio. La noche se paso entre risas, chistes, whiskys y vodkas, bueno si… me convenció y termine tomando vodka, mi bebida favorita.

'Tengo q irme ahora' dije en un susurro, para ser sincera estaba un poco grogui por culpa del vodka y no me apetecía irme de aquí. ' ¿Tan Pronto?' dijo algo más fuerte de lo q esperaba, creo q era necesario por el fuerte volumen de la música, pero a fin de cuentas es una discoteca, es así como debe ser… había algo en su voz… ¿Angustia? 'Si..' dije sin reprimir un suspiro '… Son las doce y media Edward… debería estar en camino a mi casa, si mi padre llega y no me ve ahí se va a preocupar' _y me va a interrogar hasta q haya obtenido la mas mínima información y claro, el hecho de q este medio ebria ¡NO va a ayudarme!_- bien, tenia q hacer algo con esa voz interior. 'Bueno… al menos bebe una última copa conmigo' _NO… no me escuchaste ¡YA ME TENGO Q IR!_ 'Bueno… pero solo una' y si, bebimos una última copa… había querido tomar vodka como yo por primera vez en toda la noche.

Salí de la discoteca como en trance antes de que el dijera algo q me convencería de quedarme y **_'tomar una última copa'_**… una vez en mi cubículo me quite el disfraz y lo metí con mucho cuidado en mi bolso para lavarlo y regrese a mis cómodos vaqueros, con un pañito húmedo limpie el maquillaje de mi cara, no es que quedara mucho q digamos pero quería retocármelo un poco por si Jacob venia a disculparse, obviamente me haría la difícil pero lo dejaría sufrir hasta q estemos en mi casa, una vez ahí podríamos… _¡Concéntrate Bella, Te ha dejado y no creo q vuelva!..._ fulmine a mi yo interna… ¿por qué se había puesto insoportable el día de hoy?. Fui a la oficina de Mike y pedí un pequeño adelanto con el q podría ir en taxi, pero tomaría bus para ahorrar un poco. Me encontraba en la parada, mi bolso pesaba un poco por toda la comida q Erick me había dado para el día siguiente, solo quería q el maldito bus llegara rápido para llegar a casa y, con algo de suerte, q Charlie llegara después de mí.

'¿Esperando a alguien Luna?' la voz venia de un carro plateado q se había detenido frente a mí en algún momento de mi meditación, negué con la cabeza… su voz me impedía pensar con claridad '¿Entonces me haría el honor de llevarla a su hogar?' _ja ja ja era tan del siglo XVII_ 'Bueno… no creo q aceptes un no como respuesta, ¿o sí?' me sorprendían los efectos del alcohol, no pode evitar q la voz sexy se apoderara de mi garganta, negó y salió del coche para abrirme la puerta, como dije antes, muy del siglo XVII.

Le había dado mi dirección una cuadra antes… no sabía si era seguro darle la dirección de mi casa, era algo muy personal y el solo un extranjero. Se cuadro en la casa esquinera, bajo a abrirme la puerta nuevamente.

'Gracias… supongo… q ya debo irme' dije alejando mi cara de la suya en su intento de besarme… '¿Por q me evade Srta.?' - '¿Otra vez con eso?' dije rodando los ojos – 'Tienes razón, aunque en mi defensa debo decir q no me has respondido'… 'Porque acabo de conocerte y no soy una regalada' lo dije con voz firme, podría jurar q él hubiese creído q estaba sobria de no ser por el hecho d que había bebido con el toda la noche. '¿No vives aquí?' dijo con el signo de interrogación en su rostro mientras yo caminaba cuesta abajo 'No pensarías q te daría mi dirección, ¡Acabo de conocerte, como puedo saber q no eres un pervertido o algo así!', bufo, pero no me siguió y yo me mantuve caminando dando por terminada la conversación.

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde q yo había llegado y mi padre aun no llegaba, empezaba a preocuparme porque no contestaba mis llamadas, ya se q es un adulto y hasta es policía, pero no me preocupaba él concretamente sino el hecho de q estuviera con Aro. La puerta de la casa retumbo al ser cerrada con fuerza, pero ningún sonido le siguió…

Un minuto…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Cinco minutos y nada, Charlie me llamaba apenas llegaba porque sabía q yo siempre estaba preocupada, me levante de la cama y me puse un pantalón q estaba a la mano, si era un ladrón no iba a estar únicamente con mi pijama-vestido, saque de mi velador el espray de pimienta q mi papá me había regalado cuando empecé a salir con Jacob y me escabullí lentamente de mi cuarto, escaleras abajo, vi una sombra en el sillón pequeño, me pare detrás de él y dije lo más firme q pude

'...identifíquese antes de q lo rocíe con espray de pimienta!'… bien, un nudo enorme se formo en mi garganta y después de eso no pude decir nada mas, la sombra se levanto y se arrojo a mis pies… _'Bella… oh Bella lo siento tanto!' - 'Cha… Papá… ¿q pasa?' dije asustada arrojando el espray de pimienta y arrodillándome para ver en sus ojos, apartó su mirada y dijo en el más leve susurro 'Bella… Lo he perdido todo…'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ _Hola a todas mis vampiritas!. Q tal ha estado sus semana? **xDDD**_

_Bueno, en 1º lugar quiero agradecer a todas las que me escribieron esta semana así como a todas las que me agregaron a alertas yfavoritos, Niñas Las Amoooo! Torpemente Ilusionada y yo misma no seríamos nada sin ustedes =**P**_

_Esta semana se me ha hecho muuuy larga, espero no haberlas aburrido con tanta palabrería… je je je_

_Por fa escriban mucho, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, todas se aceptan. No hay nada q me alimente mas a un escritor q leer las opiniones d sus lectores, así q clickeen en el sexy globito de ahí abajo y comenten muxo, porque eso no engorda y yo estoy a dieta **=P**_

_Besitos Vampíricos_

**Baby-Vampireza-Cullen-Pattinson ñ_ñ'**


	4. La Sorpresa

_**Desclaimer:** Los presonajes no me pertenecen... son de Meyer y la amo por eso! 3_  
><em>Bien... intrigadas por ver cual es 'La Sorpresa'?<em>  
><em>jajajaja... espero q les guste ^^!<em>

**Advertencia**: _el contenido de este fan fiction contiene lenguaje adulto._

**_La Sorpresa_**

* * *

><p><em>'...identifíquese antes de q lo rocíe con espray de pimienta!'<em> wow… como es q mi voz sonaba tan firme si por dentro estaba muriendo de miedo… no podía ver su rostro… al menos no al principio… bien, un nudo enorme se formo en mi garganta y después de eso no pude decir nada mas, la sombra se levanto del sillón y se arrojo a mis pies…

_'Bella… oh Bella lo siento tanto!' - 'Cha… Papá… ¿q pasa?' _dije asustada arrojando el espray de pimienta y arrodillándome para abrazarlo y poder ver en sus ojos, apartó su mirada y dijo en el más leve susurro

'Bella… Lo he perdido todo…' bien, eso me confundía… no entendía a que se refería iba a preguntar pero luego vi sus lagrimas… entonces lo perdí… unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparon d mis ojos también y las limpie rápidamente, deje q Charlie llorara porque sé muy bien q a veces eso es necesario pero me dejaba muy asustada, me refiero a que nunca había visto a mi padre llorar… esto debía ser algo muy muy malo.

Me desperté temprano en la mañana, con los recuerdos de la noche anterior rondando mi cabeza, todos acerca de Edward… había algo en Él que me invitaba a estar más cerca. Me asome a la ventana, estaba oscuro y la patrulla no estaba, cheque mi reloj 5:30 am un poco temprano para que papa no esté en casa, me encogí de hombros, estaba de muy buen humor… un extraño muy buen humor debo decir.

Baje las escaleras de casa casi bailando y me dirigí a la cocina, saque los muy conocidos cereales, la leche y el cuenco, seguía en pijama y tenía intenciones de volver a la cama, aun tenía tiempo antes de ir al colegio, ohhh… colegio…Jacob... profesores ¬¬! Puse mala cara no habría forma de q pueda evadir a Jacob ahí y a todas las cotillas q seguramente ya saben q termino conmigo y q querrán q les cuente toda la historia :S luego algunos comentarios groseros, de oposición y otras q me dirán q fue mejor q nos hayamos separado… no quería eso, pero no había forma de evitarlo, empecé a comer mientras andaba por toda la cocina, aun tendría q averiguar que le había pasado a Charlie aunque me imaginaba q tendría que agregar algunas horas a mi horario para q sea posible pagarlo.

Por otro lado hoy tendría clases de literatura… mi mayor des estresante. Sonreí un poco, me había cansado de estar caminado de polo a polo de la cocina, seguramente le haría un hoyo al viejo piso así q decidí dirigirme a la mesa… había un papel, me acerque intrigada aunque seguramente sería la lista d cosas que ya no habían en el refrigerador y que debería comprar más tarde, la tome con mi mano libre pero al ver la primera línea mi cuenco cayó al piso, creando un gran desastre de leche y cereales de chocolate… pero el verdadero desastre era lo q Charlie había hecho ayer…

_Bella…hija…_

_Estoy muy desconcertado con lo q ha pasado ayer y me hubiese gustado mucho que tuvieras que verte envuelta en todo esto…_  
><em>Lo he perdido todo Bells… lo siento mucho Salí ayer del trabajo temprano… tu sabes q Aro es cuñado del alcalde y estaba en la oficina ya que al parecer instalaran aquí una cede de… algún trabajo q no tengo ni idea… al verme se acerco, es mi único amigo aquí en este pueblo donde tantas cosas me han pasado… me invito un trago en una fiesta y accedí a ir para no ir al casino a jugar como me gusta hacer en mi tiempo libre… sé que no te gusta y q a veces soy muy testarudo pero… me calma los nervios, se q es una justificación muy pobre para todo lo que tengo q decirte pero es que supongo q necesitaba aclararlo…<em>  
><em>iba ganando ayer por la noche… tenia la mejor mano de toda mi vida y todos se habían retirado solo quedábamos Aro, yo y una última jugada q si salía como yo estaba planeando ayudaría para librarnos de todas las deudas y a que dejes ese trabajo q te deja tan cansada… Aro dudaba, al parecer al ver mi confianza tenía entendido q perdería unos cuantos miles… pero bueno, se los debía a él no?... podría absolver mi deuda así q lo hizo… yo voltee mis cartas primero muy seguro… pero cuando él lo hizo me derrumbe había perdido… tooodo… lo q ya le debía y lo q había ganado esa noche, debido a q la fiesta era importante y el juego completamente legalizado el contador empezó a calcular… el tiempo de espera se me hizo infinito hija, entonces comprendí q la situación no era nada ventajosa.<em>

_Mi salario de 15 años, la casa, tu carro (lo siento mucho hija), y tu salario son lo q se necesitan para pagar las deudas… mi jefe se entero, pues también estaba presente y dijo que era una vergüenza q alguien como yo trabajara en un lugar tan respetable como la comisaria y me corrió… no te asustes Aro intercedió por mi y le pidió q me no me quite el trabajo, lo lamento Bells se q muchas veces me dijiste que deje el vicio… y no te escuche…_

_Lo lamento._  
><em>PD: no tenía la cara para decirte esto así q lo escribí, aunque tú sabes q no c me da para nada bien. Lo siento mucho hija, siento mucho que te hayan involucrado en esto<em>

_Charlie_

BELLA RECUERDA COMO SE RESPIRA! Caí sentada en una de las sillas con la carta aun en mis manos, no podía creerlo así que la leí de nuevo, podía notar las partes en las q le había costado mucho escribir y otras donde se le habían escapado las lagrimas, la tinta estaba un poco corrida y mi corazón… no tengo idea de donde estaba. Trágame Tierra! Si antes me preocupaba ir al colegio ahora estaba horrorizada… ESTO si iba a traer un montón de chismes y miradas feas… q voy a hacer ahora?

Me arregle para el colegio como un zombi e iba tarde pues había calculado el tiempo de salida que utilizaba cuando Jake venía a verme en su motocicleta… cuanto lo extrañaba, seguramente el me abrasaría fuerte y me diría que todo iría bien. Levante mi almohada y la abrasé fuerte, Oh Edward… arroje la almohada a mi cama casi con violencia =S Edward? Estaba fantaseando con el guapo chico ingles… que me está pasando, q no estaba hablando de mi novio? _-Bella cálmate obviamente estas afligida por la noticia-._ Salí y le puse seguro a la puerta, con mi suerte solo faltaba q la robaran y ahí si íbamos a tener problemas.

Camine por la avenida soñando con el dueño del carro plateado, su rostro, su voz acompañada de ese hermoso acento Ingles, su aroma… estaba loca realmente, ni siquiera lo conocía. Seguramente tenia novia, o hasta una esposa esperando que el regrese. Esperar el bus fue desesperante tendría que encontrar un atajo para ir a pie, es decir, estamos en Forks no puede ser muy difícil.

Bella! –me llamo Jessica antes de que pudiera llegar a mi casillero, por su cara entendí que ya se había enterado-

Hola Jess… como te va? – dije sin mirarla al rostro y empezando a abrirlo-.

Bellaaaa! – chilló tan fuerte que casi me deja sorda- deja de evadirme quieres!... que es lo q te pasa? – dijo mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me sacudía un poco-.

Cálmate mujer! Creo q eres tú la que debe decirme q pasa! –Dije soltándome de su agarre, no sé que mostraba mi cara pero me soltó y me respondió casi inaudiblemente y con cara de pocos amigos.-

Tu y yo hablaremos en el receso –gruño bajito- apresúrate o llegaras tarde a tu clase. –Sin decir nada más giro y se fue-

Eso definitivamente no sonaba bien y me dejo en shock, no fue hasta q un liviano golpe en mi pie hizo q sea consciente de que había abierto mi casillero, muy liviano para ser un libro o un cuaderno, baje la mira para encontrar el sobre celeste tamaño A5… raro… tal vez era de Jake, no! Es muy grande para tener dentro una carta de disculpa y hubiese hablado conmigo mientras durante clases…emmm tal vez era una tarjeta de disculpa ^^!, lo examine detenidamente, no llevaba nombre, aun más raro. El segundo timbre sonó indicando que ahora si ni aunque volara me iba a librar de una detención por llegar tarde, pero podía intentarlo no?

Las clases pasaron muy rápido entre el chico del volvo, el misterioso sobre y la terrible noticia que me había dado mi padre solo note que estaba en receso por la furiosa mirada en la cara de Jesica, estaba asustada aunque no me había dicho nada aun, por algún extraño motivo hoy no quiso salir con el resto de las chicas del grupo.

Jessica… habla de una vez por favor!... estas asustándome – bien… si estaba asustada ahora lo estaba mil veces más-.

Puedes decirme q coño pasa contigo Isabella Swan!... no me pongas esa cara!

Emm… Jess, tal vez si dejaras de gritarme yo no tendría motivo para poner esta cara :S

Está bien – dijo vocalizando cada palabra lentamente y fue el fin de 'La furiosa Jess' – puedo saber cómo es que permitiste que Jacob te haga esto?

'Jess… termino conmigo, que puedo yo hacer no voy a ir a rogarle que vuelva… tu sabes que no soy así' Jessica bufo alimentando mi curiosidad porque tenía esa maldita actitud hoy! Acaso quería volverme loca?

'Bella, no me refiero a q haya terminado contigo, eso me importa un pepino… él se lo pierde¬¬!. Me refiero lo que hizo después, Bella como puedes permitir que te humille de esa manera frente a todo el instituto'

'Emmm… Jess que hizo después?' mi voz sonaba sin fuerza y los peores pensamientos vinieron a mi mente, acaso le había dicho a todo el mundo que había terminado conmigo porque no quise follar con él? O se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a mi padre y había difundido la noticia… quería desaparecer antes de que Jessica me diga a cuál de las dos se refería.

'BELLA! Por Dios!... tuvo un asqueroso encuentro sexual con todas las Porristas! ZORRAS! Las fotos están por todo el instituto y redes sociales! YA DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO SI NO TE IMPORTARAAA!'

'Jacob?... porristas?... fotos?... El Sobre!'

Saque el pequeño paquete de mi mochila como si mi vida dependiera de ello y vi de reojo a Jess bajando la mirada, seguramente había entendido que no tenía ni idea y que esa no era la mejor manera de darme la noticia. Una vez que lo encontré lo abrí torpemente debido a mis temblorosas manos y lo vi… Jacob, mi amado ángel, ahí con todas esas chicas en posiciones q nunca hubiese pensado posibles, las fotos estaban muy nítidas y pude ver es deseo en sus ojos. Pase las fotos una a una anonadada _(eran como veinte)_ hasta que mis ojos se nublaron por lagrimas de puro odio, Jacob no era más mi ángel, nunca… NUNCA le perdonaría el haberme hecho esto, a mi… que lo he amado tanto.

Tome las fotos en mis manos y Salí corriendo sin importar los llamados de Jessica… veía los rostros asustados a mi paso, seguramente lucia terrible pero no me importaba. Entre al baño y cerré la puerta con seguro, quería venganza y lo único que me ayudaría a planearla era estar sola sin que nadie pueda interrumpirme.

Llegue a casa sin ánimo para ir al trabajo, tal vez podría decirle al señor Newton q no me sentía bien –cosa que en teoría es cierto-.

_-que te pasa Bella… seguiremos el plan tal y como lo acordamos y todo saldrá bien, además hay q pagar deudas recuerdas?-_ me dije a mi misma con cara de pocos amigos, al parecer mi pequeña voz interior había vuelto, supongo que es lo mejor pues empezaba a sentirme un poco sola y no quería hacer ninguna imprudencia como llamar a Jacob y decirle lo que se merecía… no, eso arruinaría mi perfecto plan. Tome una ducha de agua caliente para calmarme los nervios y me puse un suéter de lana largo y un jean ajustado, no tenía ganas de seguir ningún protocolo de moda, aunque no me quedaba mal tampoco he iba de acuerdo con el clima. Termine mi almuerzo de tres bocados… D: al parecer hoy era el día de "Bella la tardona".

No era consciente del tiempo o el espacio físico solo escuche la voz lejana de un chico al que identifique como Mike –Bella, hoy usa el disfraz de Diabla por favor- asentí y me dirigí a mi casillero, el hecho de que me haya mirado provocadoramente no me importaba mas, al menos no por hoy. Me cambie imaginando que Edward volvería hoy _–bueno, tal vez pase ya sabes, hoy la discoteca estará abierta para todo público y no tienes más ataduras con nadie, podríamos portarnos mal-_ fruncí el ceño por tener esos pensamientos tan raros en mí, pero de alguna manera… la idea me gustaba.

Este disfraz era mucho más pequeño y ajustado que el de ayer y los tacones más altos así que fui directamente a mi súper escondite: La Barra. La noche pasaba lentamente, la gente llegaba se sentaban, luego bailaban y yo estaba extrañamente llena de pedidos, pero no había el más mínimo rastro de mi amado… digo, de Edward. No sé cuantas horas pasaron pero ya había perdido mis esperanzas, no lo vería hoy lo que definitivamente ponía mi día en el lugar Número 1 de los peores de mi vida. Estaba agotada y con el ánimo en el suelo así que decidí sentarme precisamente ahí a descansar un rato antes de que venga el próximo consumidor a pedir un coctel. El volumen de la música retumbaba en mis oídos y por primera vez desde que conseguí este trabajo empecé a sentirme realmente enferma.

'Hay alguien aquí que pueda servirme un Martini en las Rocas' ni siquiera los bajos más altos del mundo impedirían que reconozca esa voz _–tranquila Bella, que no te vea desesperada eso no es bueno-_ bien eso era cierto… me levante lentamente con la cara más tranquila posible e intente aparentar que no lo había reconocido. –

'Claro Joven, doble?' dije alcanzando uno de los vasos sin mirarlo. – 'Luna?' su voz demostraba alegría y por Dios! Había recordado ese nombre, levante mi mirada lentamente _–dile algo sexy… dile algo sexy-._ 'Aquí esta su Martini…' lucia decepcionado y mi yo interna también _–q gran idea de algo sexy-_ ' y que tal estuvo su día Edward?'_ -lo arregle? cariño di que si por favor… no pongas esa carita!-_

'Bien, bueno de hecho ahora está bien'

'ahora, es acaso por el Martini?' sonreí y el rio un poco, después rodo los ojos

'no hablaba del Martini…' suspiro 'me refería a ti Luna' hizo una mueca al pronunciar el nombre, está bien, hoy le diría el verdadero… 'he estado pensando en ti todo el día sabes…'

_–yo también… yo también!-_ 'De verdad?'

'Podría invitarte un trago?' pensaba en hacerlo sufrir un poquitito y mire a mi reloj O.O creo que no me había dado cuenta de la hora

'Por favor no me digas que es muy tarde y que debes ir a tu casa!' mientras decía eso tomo mi mano que descansaba al costado de una botella de whisky y la apretó dulcemente, tengo que decir que literalmente estaba en el cielo.

'No… está bien' era demasiado humana como para liberar el agarre de ese dios Heleno 'dame cinco minutos y podrás invitarme los tragos que quieras' sonreí y le guiñe el ojo, iba a dirigirme a mi casillero cuando su voz me interrumpió.

'Eso que significa?' su rostro me desconcertaba, acaso yo había entendido mal?

':S mi turno acaba de terminar' dije mientras guardaba las botellas de la repisa, 'si quieres puedo ir a cambiarme y luego podríamos beber algo, si no… me iré a casa' espero que no se haya dado cuenta de la tristeza que implicaba decir eso.

'Noooooo!' le llevo unos minutos recuperar la compostura y yo sonreí interiormente 'claro que quiero que te cambies… digo *coff coff* que te quedes… déjame decirte que esa ropa te queda muy bien, te vez realmente sexy *coff coff* digo te verías bonita aun si no llevaras ropa :$' estaba nervioso no pude contener la sonrisa que se dibujo en mis labios ' decía que *se aclaro la garganta* te esperare aquí' solté una risita.

'está bien, ya vengo' le guiñe nuevamente y desaparecí tras la puerta.

_-alguien dijo que suéter de lana era una buena idea el día de hoy?-_ bien… mi consciencia se había puesto pesada y no la culpo, no quería salir de esa manera a verlo, así q me saque la falda y la cambie por mis jeans. Decidí quedarme con la blusa roja que al parecer le había gustado tanto y retoque mi maquillaje, también conserve los tacos, el es mucho más alto que yo y _–la altura puede ser un impedimento si intenta besarte?-_ no! Emm… no me gusta sentirme pequeña _-si claro, te creere... pff-_ . Corrí hacia la puerta del salón y atravesé las cortinas lentamente… no quería que me viera ansiosa y lo agradecí porque ya no estaba ahí.

'volviste rápido' dijo alegremente la voz que venía de mi derecha, no pude ocultar la sonrisa de mi rostro al ver q se adelantaba y me dirigía a una mesa para dos, era encantador.

'ah… si?' dije mientras me sentaba en la silla que me ofrecía, - 'bueno, relativamente' sonrió y mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora.

Hoy bebimos vino, lo cual me sorprendió mucho… cuando le pregunte al respecto dijo: 'Esta es una ocasión muy especial… me concederías este baile?' muy de los 80's pero el es así, bailamos y bailamos y bailamos hasta q se me ocurrió poner mi mano en su hombro y vi la hora…

'Lo siento Edward, debo irme ahora' – ' tan pronto?' awww… solo esperaba q la cara de tristeza no sea producto de mi imaginación, asentí incapaz de formular palabra… 'Al menos permíteme llevarte a casa' – 'está bien… iré por mi casaca y mi bolso, espérame afuera' y di media vuelta para q no me vea hiperventilar… ¬¬ después de todo tendría q verme con la levita de lana…

Subimos al auto en silencio y bufo cuando le di la misma dirección de la otra ves pero no refuto y aunq parezca raro decirlo me desiluciono un poco. Parqueo el volvo en frente de la hermosa casa amarillo chillon y se bajo a abrirme la puerta _–nunca dejara de sorprenderme… creo-._

'bueno… adiós!' dije tratando de sonar monótona y con sueño, me di la vuelta pero di un pequeño salto de susto al sentir dos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura. 'Luna… me gustas mucho' _–OMG! OMG! Q es lo q dijo!-_ / _-pues dijo q le gustas-_ mi yo interna rodaba los ojos mientras yo estaba en shock de tal modo q ni me di cuenta en el momento en q me giro para clavar sus ojos en los mios _–di algo!-_ ' Emm… llamame Bella' esbozo una sonrisa hermosa y dijo con voz aun mas sexy de lo habitual 'Te vere mañana?' guiñe un ojo poseída por su aroma 'sabes donde encontrarme! ;)' me solte de su agarre y camine en dirección a casa, pero esta vez no fueron sus brazos los q me detuvieron sino un pequeño tiron a mi brazo izquierdo forzándome a regresar a su lado y me conmovió el hecho de que sus labios hayan estado esperando por mi.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola Nenas!. No creerían q me olvide de la historia, o si? Me disculpo con todas por haberlas hecho esperar tanto todas mis computadoras han muerto y me toca conformarme con escribir en la biblioteca del instituto... lo cual no me da mucho tiempo para inspirarme u_u.

Bueno, en 1º lugar quiero agradecer a Meme Cullen 123, yoya11 y Crazy Vamp Chick. Niñas Las Amoooo! Sus reviews son los q me tienen sentada alfrente de esta computadora en mis tiempos libres... =P

En 2 º les tengo una buena y una mala noticia... La buena es q faltan solo 2 capitulos para q la historia se ponga caliente coff coff xDDD (6)... La mala es q hasta q mi computador regrese del servicio tecnico no tengo idea d cuando subire el proximo capitulo... espero de todo corazon q no dejen de leerme por estas pequeñas tardansas (bueno... ya se q no son pequeñas jejejeje)

En 3 º lugar... Nenas voy a cambiar mi nombre asi q si les llega una notificacion diciendo q 'BREE BABYVAMP' actualizo capitulo esa soy yo :B

Por fa escriban mucho, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, todas se aceptan. No hay nada q me haga más feliz q leer todos sus reviews… y créanme q ahora los necesito… =P

_**Besitos Vampíricos**_

_**Baby-Vampireza-Cullen-Pattinson n_n''**_


	5. Angelita o Diabla?

_**Desclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de Meyer y la amo por eso!, yo le he dado una vuelta de 180º grados a la historia, espero que les guste._

**Advertencia**: _el contenido de este fan fiction contiene lenguaje adulto_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ángel o Diabla?<strong>

_Me conmovió el hecho de que sus labios hayan estado esperando por mí_. Esto no podría igualarse a ninguno de mis sueños y si que lo había besado en la mayoría de ellos… sentía sus suaves labios presionar con mucha dulzura los míos y luego ir abriéndose paso para acariciar mi lengua con la suya, dejándome llevar por el momento rodee su cuello con mis brazos acercándolo a mi y como si pudiese leer mi mente me abrazo por la cintura, era un momento mágico, precioso, de ensueño y no quería que acabara nunca, el tiempo se volvió borroso y no me importaba nada de lo q había pasado hoy…

Escuché un carraspeo de garganta y supe q era la única persona q podría arruinar un momento así…

Jacob…

'Suelta a mi novia antes de q te parta todo lo q se llama cara!' su tono de voz intimidaba y aunque no quería me forcé a soltar a Edward.

'¿Tu novia?' dijo Edward sarcástico, abrí mi boca buscando rápidamente algo q decir pero él se posiciono delante mío, cubriéndome con su cuerpo, tal ves como reacción al tono de Jake, me sentía como la damisela en peligro y me encantaba, pero no quería que se arme una pelea, no en mi calle, no a pocos minutos de q Charlie llegara, el jefe Swan con su arma siempre lista, sus esposas y su patrulla, no señor! No lo permitiría!.

'Jacob basta!' me adelanté ignorando el hecho de q el chico misterioso me había sujetado el brazo, no quería ser ruda con ninguno de los dos pero si esto no se calmaba debería tomar medidas extremas.

'Claro!' respondio Jacob rodando los ojos y resoplando por lo bajo 'Quedate con tu "_amiguito_" de la alta sociedad, pfff yo me largo de aquí!' remarco esa palabra con una mirada furiosa especialmente dedicada a Edward, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta su moto, la cual por cierto no había sentido aproximarse y mucho menos parquear detrás del flamante volvo.

'Jacob por favor! ...' era perfectamente notable la nota de histeria en mi voz '…Deja de ser infantil!' rodé los ojos e hice ademan de acercarme un poco.

'Olvídalo Isabella! Me largo!' _–bien… pues déjame decirte algo niño: NO TE VOY A ROGAR! Mejor huye antes de que te de lo q te mereces por interrumpir este mágico momento-_ mi yo interior estaba molesta, y si, yo también… pero si lo miro por el lado amable… Al menos no fue mi padre.

Arranco la moto como alma q lleva el diablo nuevamente y cuando estuvo a punto de salir e irse hizo algo que definitivamente no me esperaba: Golpeo al volvo por detrás dejando una pequeña pero visible abolladura en el parachoques trasero, regreso la mirada furiosa, tomo un gran respiro y se marcho, la motocicleta negra rugía mientras la miraba alejarse, había quedado atónita. Sus fuertes brazos me estrecharon con dulzura por la espalda.

'Lamento lo q ha pasado. No debí besarte de esa manera' me gire para mirarlo, esas palabras hirieron en lo mas profundo.

'Tienes razón' suspire 'no debemos dejarnos llevar por nuestras hormonas'

'Por favor no te sientas mal' hizo un pequeño puchero y me dieron ganas de quitárselo a besos 'A sido todo culpa mía' se aclaró la garganta 'no quiero decir q me arrepienta, pero si te pido q perdones mi osadía'

–'_Bella, solo hazlo!' –_ 'tienes razón, a sido culpa tuya…' deje la frase incompleta por q quería ver su reacción, ojos abiertos como platos y un ligero sonrojo. Perfecto! Sin dudar me acerque a él y lo besé apasionadamente. Correspondió al beso con la misma pasión y juro q no sentía mis piernas, se habían convertido en una especie de masa gelatinosa, pero eso no me importaba. Nada importaba, ni que pronto llegara Charlie o que esta sea mi calle, ni siquiera importaba el hecho d q Jacob pudiese volver _–De ese descarado yo me encargo_- mi yo interna estaba mucho mas furiosa q antes.

'Y ¿eso q ha sido?' levanto una ceja y susurro sobre mis labios, no pude contener la risita.

'Un beso' me encogí de hombros e intente escabullirme de sus brazos, reacciono inmediatamente apretándome más a él y estuve a punto de perder el poco control q me quedaba para no violarlo ahí mismo.

'Yo me refería a ¿Eso por q ha sido?' reí nuevamente, seguro el alcohol ya estaba causando efecto, me puse de puntitas y mire a sus ojos lo más directamente posible.

'Bueno, si tú has tenido la oportunidad de dejarte llevar, no veo por q yo no pueda' esboce una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba muy feliz.

'Me hiciste pecar hermosa' dijo suavemente y antes d q sea consciente del significado de sus palabras me beso una vez más, podía sentir q literalmente estaba en llamas, lo deseaba.

–_Ashhh Bella es muy tarde! Mejor ve a casa ya!-_ 'pues ahora ya podemos ir al infierno juntos' para ser sincera no se de donde salieron esas palabras, seguramente otro efecto del vodka o de la locura del momento, fuera lo q fuera me gustaba, especialmente el "juntos", enrede mis manos en su cabello y le di un corto beso. 'será mejor q me vaya ahora, antes d q sea demasiado tarde'. Tomó un mechón rebelde d mi cabello y lo acomodó tras de mi oreja.

'Te veré mañana' no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando y eso inmovilizaba todos mis músculos… solo pude reír levemente y caminé lo mas rápido posible, después de unos minutos regresé a ver por encima de mi hombro y divise q me miraba antes de arrancar, le mande un beso sin pensarlo dos veces y el simulo atraparlo con una de sus manos.

–_Bella… respira tontita… tu padre estará en casa en cinco minutos-_ trague en seco, eso era verdad! Me acerque a una pared cercana y me saque los tacones, una vez liberada corrí hasta casa lo más rápido q pude. Una vez ahí no me detuve hasta estar en mi recamara, arroje los zapatos dentro del closet y mi ropa sobre la mecedora q se encontraba en la esquina cerca de la ventana, encontré mi pijama bajo la almohada y me lo coloqué, al parecer yo iba a 100km por hora, había empezado a cepillarme el cabello cuando escuche la puerta del primer piso cerrarse.

'¿Bella?' –_No, el monstruo del Lago Ness-_

'Si papá' respondí algo agitada seguramente debido a la reciente carrera a casa y baje las escaleras con el cepillo en la mano '¿Qué tal tu día?'

Se acercó y beso mi frente 'Bien princesa, fue un día agotador, pero hay q solucionar los problemas' se sonrojó 'lamento todo lo q ha pasado'

'Ya papá… Tranquilo, saldremos de esta… siempre lo hacemos' lo abrace.

'Eso espero Bells' correspondió al abrazo estrechándome fuertemente y besó mi cabello.

Caí en sueño inquieto después de lo acontecido. La cara furiosa de Jacob aparecía por todos lados multiplicada _–tranquila Bella… tienes que seguir el plan-_ sonreí en el sueño por el recuerdo de mi genial idea, rodee en la cama para quedar baca abajo y me abrace a la almohada soñando q era Edward. El timbre de la casa me interrumpió, situación típica cada q empezaba a tener un sueño "bueno", cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada al oírlo sonar otra ves rogando por q Charlie abra rápido para poder dormir mas.

Me levante furiosa a la quinta ves y arroje la almohada contra la pared, me puse la salida de cama mientras bajaba las escaleras casi corriendo, a quien sea q estaba ahí afuera le convenía q esto fuera importante o me conocería cuando estoy mal dormida y ni siquiera yo me soportaba en ese estado. En el momento en el q abrí la puerta me quede congelada ante los ojos negros q me miraban fijamente, mi instinto de supervivencia hizo q cerrara la puerta de golpe… pero el impidió q esta terminara de cerrarse al poner su zapato entre el marco de la puerta.

'Vaya… pero q forma d recibir a tus invitados.' Dijo con sarcasmo en un intento de voz seductora q hizo q se me ponga la piel de gallina.

'Mi padre no esta!' grite en un intento de voz seria, pero salió temblorosa y sin fuerza mientras empujaba la puerta con fuerza, no me interesaba si después debía pagarle un pie nuevo.

'Pero si venia a hablar contigo Bella' – 'Mi nombre es Isabella!' respondí furiosa y frunciendo el ceño.

'Pero si tu padre siempre te dice Bella' rió, el muy descarado rió!

'Señor Vulturi…' deje de empujar la puerta y asome mi cabeza por el borde de la misma, su piel blanca me desconcertaba, casi traslucida como la de una cebolla, su cabello negro partido a la mitad y sus ojos ligueramente achinados, era algo muy intimidante. '… Yo no tengo absolutamente nada q hablar con usted, sus negocios son con mi padre y su amistad con el también, así q si necesita algo le agradecería q vaya a la comisaria y se lo pida personalmente' sonrió descaradamente, ¿acaso le había dicho algo gracioso?

'Tienes agallas niña, me gusta…' tomo mi barbilla mientras decía eso y yo me eché para atrás repelida por la aspereza de su mirada, como había dicho antes, su sola presencia me daba nauseas y esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro no me daba buena espina _–Bella… el espray de pimienta-_ 'pero… ya q no quieres charlar conmigo, si…' rio sarcásticamente '… iré a ver a tu padre' y se marcho sin decir nada mas… q raro!

Todo paso de modo borroso desde aquel momento me vestí para el instituto como un robot, mis movimientos se sentían completamente descoordinados, fui a la cocina, pero no comí nada solo un te para los nervios… tal ves había hecho mal en no escuchar a Aro.

Cerré la puerta de la casa, escondí la llave bajo el tapete como solía hacerlo y empecé mi camino al colegio, había doblado la esquina cuanto sentí la mirada d alguien, apresure el paso y pude escuchar como repentinas pisadas me seguían, pase el tirante de mi bolso por encima de mi cabeza y lo sostuve con mi mano, listo para usarlo como arma, dos brazos me sujetaron de la cintura enérgicamente y en ese momento… sentí su aroma y mi cuerpo se quedo completamente relajado, inmóvil.

'Bella' dijo con su melodiosa voz y beso mi cabello 'Quiero hablar contigo…' 'Edward… voy de salida…' puse mala cara mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás con el afán de recostarla en su hombro – 'Me dejarías llevarte a donde sea q vayas ahora? _–Siii… como te atreves siquiera a dudarlo_!– 'está bien' conteste dejando q pasen unos segundos, intentando lucir pensativa,- 'entonces vamos' y sin decir más me tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto, no tengo idea de cómo abrió la puerta pero después de unos segundos me sentó y comenzó a conducir… pero no decía nada y yo no tenía idea de cómo sacar el tema a flote, mire al a ventana pensando y me aterroricé de inmediato *'Reduce la velocidad!' casi grite, el auto se tambaleo un poco pero no desacelero 'Q sucede Bella?' pregunto muy tranquilo mientras yo miraba al velocímetro 'Vas a 160!' – 'Siempre conduzco así' bufo bajo y siguió conduciendo mientras yo cerraba los ojos para no tentarme a mirar nuevamente la ventana.

Sentí el auto detenerse y supuse q había parqueado fuera del instituto, cuando los abrí vi q lo había hecho dentro del campus, a pocos metros d la oficina de la rectora, un lugar muy expuesto a la vista de todos, se bajo y abrió mi puerta _– ¿acaso es siempre tan caballero? Yo quiero portarme mal!-_ una parte de mi subconsciente reía pícaramente mientras la otra quería golpearla y yo… yo me encargaría de q no le toque un solo cabello!. Me arrime al auto esperando q él diga lo q sea tan importante q haya hecho q fuera a mi casa a buscarme. Edward se paro delante mio y puso sus manos en mi cintura, su mirada no me gusto nada.

'Bella, la verdad es q me gustas mucho…' mi corazón latía desbocado hasta q el bajo la mirada, estaba segura d q aquí venia la parte de "estoy casado y mi mujer esta embarazada pero ¿quieres ser mi amante?"_ –no seas estúpida Bella, no es tan viejo y se ve q es un caballero-_ el silencio se hizo inaguantable, puse mis manos en ambos lados de su cintura acercándolo a mi un poco mas, me miro sorprendido pero siguió callado. Baje la mirada, estaba segura de q esperaba q yo dijera algo pero no me atrevía a decirlo mirándolo a los ojos.

"Pero tu novia te espera, verdad?" preferí usar la palabra 'novia' a 'esposa' creo q le dio un toque menos comprometedor, no? Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mi y me arriesgue a levantar la mirada, su rostro era inescrutable.

"Claro q no es eso!. Bella, q clase de persona crees q soy? Yo nunca seria capaz de hacerte algo así, piensas q si tuviera novia hubiese sido capaz de besarte ayer? O de ir a buscarte hoy por la mañana?" no respondí, mis ideas estaban muy confusas y francamente no se si eso era lo q estaba pensando _–Bella… eres taaaaan tonta!- _mi yo interior rodo los ojos_. _El silencio permaneció, estoy segura de q aguardaba mi respuesta pero intente actuar inteligentemente y cambiar el tema.

"Entonces q es lo q te tiene tan triste?" – "Bella no me cambies el tema" siguió mirándome y al notar q no planeaba responder suspiro frustrado "Bella… en el lugar del q yo vengo las cosas son muy diferentes a aquí, es algo así como q la realeza debe casarse con la realeza…" mis ojos brillaron, él se parecía mucho a un príncipe, ahora si entendía cual era el problema, era tan obvio. Nosotros no pertenecíamos al mismo círculo social… Mi subconsciente puso mala cara "…aunque claro q yo no pertenezco a la familia real. Por favor no pongas esa cara" tomo mi mentón con delicadeza y me forzó a mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente, no había sido consiente de q la decepción se había reflejado en mi rostro también y no solo en mi subconsciente.

"No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente. Lo nuestro no puede ser" mi voz sonó mas mordaz de lo q pretendía pero no podía creer q haya jugado conmigo de esa manera, no debió besarme, no debí besarlo _–Ashhh eres tonta Bella, no deberías lamentar eso… fue uno de los momentos mas lindos de tu vida, o no?- _ignore las palabras de mi yo interior, si, tenían razón fueron momentos maravillosos, pero si el sabia eso no debió ilusionarme, cierto? Lo empuje y corrí hacia la entrada del edificio numero tres, lo mire disimuladamente y note q hablaba con la directora, bien, esperaba q le diera un buen regaño por parquear en área restringida.

Me encontraba en el trabajo después de pasar por el martirio del instituto, nuevamente me había quedado dormida pero fue solo un momento y para mi suerte nadie pareció notarlo, estuve presente en todas las clases por supuesto, pero no recordaba q había hecho en ninguna de ellas, esto me traería muchos problemas. Había llegado temprano y me fui directamente a mi casillero, me había evitado pasar por la casa con la excusa de q no quería llegar tarde pero la verdad era q tenia miedo q Aro pudiese regresar. No estaba segura de q traje debería ponerme hoy y por ninguna razón quería entrar y ver a Edward. Estuve mirando los disfraces detenidamente cuando sentí a Mike aproximarse…

"Bella, hoy tendrás q usar…" dejo de hablar cuando me volví para verlo, lucia preocupado "… te sientes bien?" dijo examinándome de pies a cabeza detenidamente.

"La verdad es q no mucho, pero no te preocupes se q debo trabajar" para ser sincera me sentía perfectamente, claro, si ignoraba el punzante dolor en mi cabeza q se había formado después de mi discusión con Edward, pero ya q él se preocupaba por mi sobreactué un poquito, no se me antojaba trabajar el día de hoy.

"No Bella, por favor, para algo somos los amigos. Ve a casa y descansa, ya hablare yo con mi padre" en cuanto dijo eso lo abrace y le dije con voz débil, aun actuando.

"Muchas gracias Mike… eres un amor" me separe, le di un beso en la mejilla y tome mi mochila para agregar antes de salir "te veo mañana en el instituto"

Tome un taxi ya q llevaba dinero extra al no haber tenido q pagar el pasaje de ida al instituto y por el viaje a casa q no había hecho, quería llegar lo mas rápido posible y acostarme a dormir, al cuerno las tareas! las copiaría mañana antes de entrar a clase. Un enorme y elegante carro parqueado fuera de mi casa junto al coche patrulla solo podía significar algo: Problemas. Maquinalmente abrí la puerta.

"Papá?" – "Hija, q alegría verte tan temprano, justamente estábamos hablando de ti" _–Hablando de ti? Cuidado Bella!- _mi yo interna estaba muy alerta pero no entendía el porqué, hasta q fui a la sala, Aro se encontraba ahí también y me quede ahí congelada mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Buenas noches Isabella" su voz era calmada y percibí una nota de sarcasmo en su voz –_responde!_- me aclare la garganta y trate de sonar algo natural

"Buenas noches señor" me miraba de una forma completamente aterradora, como una serpiente q quiere hipnotizar a su presa y de pronto me sentí como una cobaya y quise salir corriendo, estaba segura de q él estaba planeando algo q me involucraba y de alguna manera extraña y enfermiza presiento q él podía olfatear mi miedo.

"Bella, Aro ha venido a hacerme una muy buena propuesta para saldar la deuda q le tengo" sonrió pero pude ver el trabajo q le costó hacerlo, ¿estaba avergonzado? _–Bella…. CORRE!- / -no seas ridícula, no te han dado una sola razón para preocuparte o si?, mejor ve a tu habitación- _odiaba cuando mi subconsciente se dividía pero por cierto lado era mejor ya q me daban dos opciones y podía elegir la q me pareciera mas apropiada.

"Eso es genial papá" intente sonar entusiasta aunque no se si lo logre, así q trate de disimularlo "estoy muy cansada y tengo mucha tarea, iré por un café y de ahí a mi habitación, ¿quieren q les sirva algo de beber?" hablaba en general obviamente pero mantenía mi mirada fija en Charlie, así era mucho mas fácil pensar y tratar de no lucir como una tonta.

"No hija, ve tranquila" – "Gracias papá, hasta luego Aro" esperaba q no se tomara eso muy enserio, mientras menos tuviera q verlo mi mejor.

"A sido un placer verte Bella y se q nos reuniremos nuevamente antes de lo q puedes imaginar" estiro su mano en mi dirección e hice lo mismo solo porque mi padre estaba ahí, de no ser así habría sacado el espray de pimienta escondido en mi bolsillo y se lo hubiese rociado entero.

Fui a la cocina por el café y luego a mi habitación aunque estaba muy preocupada como para hacer tareas y ya había acordado conmigo misma q las dejaría para mañana, así q me senté en la puerta de mi cuarto junto a las escaleras y escuche la conversación de los dos hombres con real interés. Dijeron q estaban hablando de mi, no?

…"bueno Charlie, como te he dicho, esto q vengo a ofrecerte beneficiara tanto a mi familia como a la tuya, mi hijo, q aunque no lo sea de sangre lo considero así por el tiempo q ha vivido conmigo, debió casarse hace 2 años con su novia, bueno, la chica termino siendo una descarada y la arrojamos de nuestra sociedad. Como tu sabes nuestras reglas indican q los hombres deben casarse máximo a los veintiuno y las chicas a los diecinueve, tengo entendido q tu pequeña tiene dieciocho verdad?" rodé los ojos, q clase de persona se refiere con el termino "niña" a una chica de dieciocho, ridículo aunque una palabra me tenia con los nervios de punta, había dicho casarse?, sentí nauseas y deje el café a un costado mientras me forzaba a escuchar el resto de la conversación.

"si, acaba de cumplirlos" respondió mi padre, era obvio q le estaba costando trabajo sonar amable. Al menos parecía q mi padre no iba a permitir q la palabra 'Boda' y 'Bella' estuvieran juntas, tome un gran respiro.

"Eso es perfecto, como te decía, mi hijo tiene veinte y le quedan 10 meses para casarse y poder recibir su herencia, como sus padres lo han estipulado en el testamento, de no ser así, perderá su fortuna y ésta quedara en mis manos" genial… ahora si estaba completamente confundida, acaso la idea de adueñarse de esa fortuna no le gustaba? Porque innegablemente él era un estafador.

"Pero… a q viene todo esto? Pensé q hablaríamos sobre la deuda q te tengo" al parecer Charlie estaba igual de confundido q yo.

"Charlie, estas omitiendo lo obvio, te estoy proponiendo q nuestros hijos se casen, así Ed no perderá su dinero y tu deuda quedaría absuelta"

"Lo lamento Aro, pero quiero q Bella elija con quien quiere casarse. Debe haber otra opción, me parece q mi hija ya se ha visto suficientemente involucrada en esto q nada tiene q ver con ella."

"Amigo mío… nosotros ya estamos viejos, no hay forma en la q puedas pagarme sin involucrar a tu hija en esto. Tu sabes, en caso de q algo llegara a pasarte… ella heredaría tu deuda y yo vendría a ser el q tomaría posesión de los bienes materiales…. Aunque, si hay otra opción…" dejo la frase incompleta, supongo q esperando q mi padre considerara la oferta.

-'Papá no me hagas esto!' susurre… no, mas bien grite solo para mi y obtuve

Una respuesta inmediata de mi yo interior _–tranquila Bells, tu padre nunca te vendería-_

"Q es lo q podría pasarme Aro? Yo estoy tan sano como un caballo y con mi trabajo estoy seguro de q podre pagarte en los años negociados"

"No seas ingenuo amigo mio, uno no puede saber lo q le depara el destino, la otra opción q tengo no se si te gustara" algunos segundos pasaron pero Charlie no hablo así q Aro continuo "acabo de perder a mi ama de llaves… la pobre señora sufrió un paro cardiaco aunque era muy joven para presentar problemas del corazón, si no aceptas mi generosa oferta tomare a tu hija para q ocupe su lugar mientras tu juntas el dinero para pagarme hasta el último centavo, he hablado con mi abogado y me dijo q debido a la gran cantidad q me debes tengo la facultad de hacerlo"

"JODER!" este grito se escapo de mis labios mucho antes de q pudiese siquiera pensarlo y mucho mas alto de lo q debería, tape mi boca con ambas manos antes de q alguna otra estupidez se escapara.

"Hija? Estas bien?" inmediatamente llamo Charlie desde el pie de las escaleras, tenia q responder antes de q se le ocurriera subir y me encontrara espiando.

"Si papá, es solo q… casi me había quedado dormida y derrame el café sobre la tarea, pero no te preocupes, ahora lo limpio" eso sonaba creíble, verdad?

"Está bien Bells, ten más cuidado por favor, recuerda q tenemos visita" y se dirigió a la sala nuevamente, seguí sus pasos hasta q estuve segura de q se había sentado.

"Entonces, q es lo q decides querido amigo?... necesito una respuesta ahora mismo ya q mañana por la noche iremos a Port Angels y de ahí partirá el crucero q nos llevara a Wales, una vez ahí cruzaremos camino a Londres, como veras necesito reservar los camarotes q variarían de V.I.P a 3ra clase para tu hija según tu decisión"

"Bueno Aro, sé que mi hija estará bien en tus manos. Ella a cuidado de mi todo este tiempo y no quiero q tenga q ser una sirvienta por culpa de mis deudas, acepto tu primera propuesta pero con una pequeña condición"

"Está bien Charls, hare lo q sea por ti ya q eres mi amigo" – "Prométeme q dejaras q venga a visitarme de vez en cuando una vez q se haya casado con tu hijo" – "Claro y no te preocupes, yo me encargare de hacerte llegar la invitación de la boda…"

No quise escuchar nada mas, es que sencillamente no podía creer lo q había pasado, entre a mi recamara sigilosamente y me tumbe en la cama, cerré los ojos con fuerza, quería morirme.

_-"no seas tontita Bella, no es el fin del mundo" - / - "Claro q si… por favor, en q mundo vives!" - /- "en el mismo q tu, en el mismo q ella…"_

-'Ashhh… dejen de pelear, porque ni siquiera esas dos partes de mi subconsciente me dejan sola ahora!' tal vez hablaba demasiado alto ya q me refería a mi misma pero no tenia ganas de ser prudente, solo quería romper cosas, fruncí el ceño.

_-"Bella deja de hacer eso! Te saldrán arrugas" - / - "deja de molestarla quieres? - / - "Bella… Abre los ojos"_

Lo hice, y lo lamente. Por un momento creí q estaba loca, ahí frente a mi estaban otras dos Bellas… la una lucia el traje de ángel y la otra el de diabla q solía usar en mi trabajo, aunque claro la 'diabla' tenia un aspecto mucho mas rebelde del q yo solía llevar, ambas resplandecían en sus respectivos colores; rojo y blanco.

_-"Hola"_ sonrió el ángel _"estas bien?"_ gire un poco hacia la derecha, su sonrisa me relajo hasta q estire mi mano, quería tocarla y ver si era real pero no pude -/- _"no somos reales Bella"_ respondió la diabla con una sonrisa sarcástica y se sentó a mi costado izquierdo, inclinando el rostro para mirarme a los ojos forzándome a acostarme boca-arriba _"somos las encantadoras vocecitas q te molestan tanto"_ rio y yo sonreí mientras recordaba, seguramente ella era la causante de tantos pensamientos inusuales en mi _"sip, esa era yo"_ la mire desconcertada 'Tu eras q?' - / - _"ya sabes… la q quería portarse mal con Edward"_ sonrió descaradamente y el ángel bufo bajo mientras se sentaba a mi derecha imitando la postura de su inversa _"sabemos lo q piensas…" _- / -_ "es que somos parte de ti tontita!_"

- "Bella… ven un momento hija, necesitamos hablar" llamo mi padre desde la planta baja.

"_déjame ir a mi Bella… quien se a creído tu padre para obsequiarte de esa manera"_ respondió la diabla y de repente estaba usando dos guantes de box, siguió hablando mientras simulaba golpear a alguien _"le voy a dar su merecido"_ un escalofrío recorrió hasta mi estómago con esa última frase -/- _"podrías dejar de asustarla? Esa no es la solución tonta!" –_ 'Cierto! Esa no es la solución' respondí y salí de la cama de un brinco dispuesta a interponerme entre la puerta y la diabla si llegara a ser necesario – "_Iré yo…"_ dijo el ángel incorporándose con voz calmada _"… necesitas relajarte y escuchar el motivo q a llevado a Charlie a tratarte asa"_ y sin nada mas ella entro a mi cuerpo y me encamino hasta donde estaba mi progenitor.

Si, me sentía muy calmada y en cierta manera me ayudaba a actuar como si yo no hubiese escuchado nada, Charlie caminaba por toda la sala pensativo y nervioso, eso era evidente, me indico q me sentara pero el siguió de pie y cada q el temor amenazaba con invadirme sentía una oleada de paz interior, q bueno q la diabla se había quedado en la recamara, no hubiese podido tolerar una guerra interna en este momento. Hablamos un buen rato, mi papá solo me explicaba lo arrepentido q estaba de no haberme hecho caso cuando pudo y haberlo perdido todo, reconoció q yo había sido la q se encargo de sacar la casa adelante los últimos meses q él había estado jugando y cuando hablo "de q la solución a todos nuestro problemas había llegado" no pude evitar q se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

"Hija, te casaras con el hijo de Aro y así quedaremos libres de deudas"

"Queeeeeee?" Chillé lo mas alto q pude. Bueno q puedo decir en mi defensa? A pesar de saber lo q me esperaba no pude evitar sentirme asqueada por la idea "Papá no por favor! Aumentare mi horario de trabajo, conseguiré otro si fuese necesario para pagar nuestras deudas, pero por favor no me hagas esto!" quizás estaba hablado unas cuantas octavas mas altas de lo q podría llamarse prudente, pero debía intentar lo q fuera para salvar mi libertad.

"Hija, no te he pedido tu opinión, la decisión está tomada, mañana conocerás a tu prometido y después partirás con ellos camino a Londres" su voz era seria y muuuy severa, pero percibía claramente q la idea no le gustaba tanto como decía. Debía intentar cualquier cosa verdad? Aproveché q se detuvo frente a mi y me arroje a sus pies, una vez ahí me abrace a su rodilla y pude sentir las lagrimas desbordarse de mis ojos.

"Papá, por favor no me hagas esto" me levanto de una manera hostil, tomándome del brazo fuertemente y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada era inescrutable.

"Bella… HARAS LO Q HE DICHO Y FIN DE LA DISCUSION, ES UNA ORDEN! AHORA VE A TU CUARTO!" grito con el tono mas fuerte q le haya escuchado en mis dieciocho años y me soltó casi de un empujón en dirección a las escaleras. Regrese a mirarlo desde el pie de las mismas su hostilidad ahora se reflejaba también en mis ojos y prácticamente le grite

"Te odio Charlie! No puedo creer q me hagas esto por tus malditas apuestas. Pero escúchame bien, esto NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR NUNCA!" y Salí corriendo a mi cuarto, azote la puerta y eche el pestillo luego me tumbe en la cama, abrace la almohada y deje q todo el dolor se escapara por mis ojos. En algún momento después de eso debí quedarme dormida.

El sol brillaba por mi ventana, algo q realmente me sorprendió, no era algo muy común, extrañaba las densas nubes y lluvias fuertes ya q en este momento seria la perfecta manera de reflejar mi estado de ánimo. Vi a la diabla sentada a los pies de mi cama con mi celular en su mano, como lo sostenía? No tengo idea…

_-'Bella… tal vez este no sea el momento… pero quiero saber si seguiremos con la venganza de Jacob'_ no había look rebelde ni tampoco tonos sarcásticos… solo esa pregunta q me dejo pensando unos segundos.

"Si!" dije muy segura y me senté de un salto para arrebatarle el celular de las manos, en un lugar de mi mente el ángel me reprochaba incrédula de mi decisión. Marque el numero q me sabía de memoria y me incorpore para seleccionar mi vestuario del día… pero nadie contesto. Fruncí la frente llena de frustración, tendría q improvisar un poco hoy en el instituto…

_-'Eso no será problema Bella'_ rio divertida mientras me guiñaba _'Yo me encargare de eso' - / - 'Bella… tal vez deberías considerarlo, q pasara si tú ahora prometido se entera? No creo q le guste la idea'_ alegó la Bella angelical q ahora se encontraba sentada al pie de mi cama.

"¿Y a mi q me importa si a _ese_ le gusta la idea o no? Respondí sin pensarlo una vez q había enfocado la mirada.

-_'Pero…'_ – "Pero nada! Ya había decidido y no pienso cambiar mis planes simplemente porque ahora estoy _comprometida_…" iuggg… odiaba como sonaba esa palabra _-/- 'Esto es tu culpa… no debiste recordarle la venganza!' -/- 'Tu no me digas q debo hacer y q no mosquita muerta! Además…'_ deje de escuchar en ese momento, esas discusiones entre lo bueno y lo malo me tenían cansada, mire el despertador y descubrí q aún tenía mucho tiempo así q decidí tomar una ducha. Una vez ahí me concentre en relajar cada músculo de mi cuerpo con el agua caliente mientras imaginaba lo que haría una vez q haya llegado el momento de demostrarle a Jake q con Isabella Swan nadie juega.

Había terminado de vestirme y me encontraba en camino a la cocina, no tenía hambre pero eso era parte de quince años de rutina… no podía cambiarlo ahora. Me senté en la mesa con el cuenco de cereales vacío mientras miraba la luz entrar por la rendija, no podía creer q solo me quedaran horas en esta antigua casa.

-'Bella… llego la hora de hacer llamadas' dijo la Bella mala mientras me estiraba el celular con el q había marcado a Jessica, me estaba encariñando mucho con la diabla, lo tome y lo coloque en mi oreja rápidamente esperando por respuesta sonó por varios minutos y luego respondió el contestador automático, acaso hoy era el día de Ignorar las llamadas de Bella? Salí de la casa sin llamar a nadie más decidí q sería mejor hacer las cosas frente a frente ya q era un tema muy delicado. Después de cerrar la puerta me quede atónita al ver la hermosa motocicleta negra y a Jacob esperando, levante una ceja y fue ahí donde él se acercó.

'_Necesito hablar contigo… me permitirías llevarte al instituto?' Bien, esto definitivamente facilitaría las cosas._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola a todas mis Vampiresas! Se acuerdan de mí? U.u' espero q sí.

Me disculpo con todas por haberlas hecho esperar tanto por el capítulo, es q si les cuento todo por lo q he pasado estoy segura de q no me creerían.

Bueno, en 1º lugar quiero agradecerles por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior y en especial a Bea y a vampire-girls97 q se acaban de unir a la historia. Niñas Las quiero un mundo y amo leerlas en mis momentos libres...

En 2 º lugar espero q el capítulo haya cumplido con sus expectativas, Díganme niñas… a quienes apoyan ustedes a la Bella Angelical o a la Bella Diablita? Sé q les prometí una pequeña escena pasada de tono para este capítulo… pero creo q vendrá mejor en el próximo. (,'')/ prometo q será una muy muuuuuy caliente jejejeje(6)

En 3 º lugar... Una pequeña mala noticia: el próximo jueves no habrá capitulo puesto q estoy castigada y usar la computadora a escondidas de mis padres empieza a ser una verdadera misión imposible pero el capítulo vendrá el siguiente jueves sin falta.

En 4 º noticias! EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA: La preparación de la venganza de Bella, alguna de ustedes se imagina q tiene preparada la diabla? Bueno… también veremos la venganza en escena xD y las consecuencias de la misma muajajaja(?)

Por fa escriban y denme su opinión no hay nada q me haga más feliz q leer todos sus reviews. =P

_**Besitos Vampíricos**_

_**Bree Baby'Vamp ñ.ñ'**_


	6. La Venganza

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de Meyer y ¡la amo por eso!, yo le he dado una vuelta de 180º grados a la historia, espero que les guste._

**Advertencia**: _el contenido de este fan fiction contiene lenguaje adulto y un **pequeño** lemmon al final =)_

* * *

><p><strong>5.- La Venganza<strong>

'_Necesito hablar contigo… ¿me permitirías llevarte al instituto?' -Bien, esto definitivamente facilitaría las cosas.- _La Bella malvada ya tenía muchas cosas en mente e hice ademan de caminar "ignorando a Jacob" mientras elegía el curso q tomaría el plan ahora. Sabía lo q haría, Jacob quería tener sexo conmigo, verdad? Bueno… pues eso era lo q le daría, o lo q le haría creer q le daría más bien, parte de mi subconsciente sonrió mientras el ángel se quejaba pero sus frases eran susurros demasiado bajos para mis oídos seguramente algún efecto secundario de mi lado malo al q sentía apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo tal y como lo había hecho mi lado angelical ayer.

'Bella… por favor debes oírme' sus palabras me trajeron devuelta al mundo real, había un muy acentuado tono de ruego en su voz mientras sus ojos examinaban detalladamente mi vestimenta. Debo decir q me encontraba completamente feliz de q mi ropa se viera sexy y muy tentadora. Llevaba una minifalda negra completamente ajustada q llegaba una cuarta arriba de la rodilla pero tenía aberturas a los costados q con algo de suerte cubrían lo necesario, los tacones rojos q usaba para el trabajo puesto q el día anterior había olvidado llevarlos al restaurant y porque obviamente necesitaba algo para volver loco a Jake hoy, la blusa era sencilla, roja y el escote poco pronunciado, llevaba el cabello suelto y había cambiado mi típico bolso escolar por un gran bolso a juego. Tal vez tenía un aspecto algo ejecutivo pero eso no importaba siempre y cuando el efecto fuese el q yo quería.

'No tengo nada q escuchar Jacob, ahora si me permites debo ir al instituto' seguí caminando mientras rogaba para q el orgullo de mi ex se hubiese distraído un poco con mi atuendo y siga insistiendo, sino todo sería más difícil.

'Por favor Bella, si vamos en moto llegaremos con tiempo de sobra…' no había notado q estábamos por llegar a la esquina, un coche plateado llamo mi atención _– ¡mierda! esto no puede estar pasando…-_ mi yo interior se lamentaba y yo también pero ¿q estaba haciendo él aquí? _–Bella! Regresa el camino andado antes de q Edward te vea y se arme un escándalo. Si Jacob piensa q tu llamaste al chico del volvo nos va a ser imposible continuar-_ me voltee para encarar a Jacob y resople bajito actuando un poco para q pareciera q lo hacía por resignación… idea q complemente con una simple frase.

'Está bien… pero solo porque estoy ahorrando' le di a mis palabras un tono frio y monótono.

'Charlie sigue apostando, eh?' dijo como para q la conversación siga antes de q me arrepienta, creo.

'Si…' baje la mirada _–no tienes idea de cuánto-_

'Espero q no tenga q perderlo todo antes de detenerse' Negó con la cabeza mientras lo comentaba y no pude estar segura de sí había querido q yo escuche eso.

El subió primero como solía hacer cuando éramos novios y para serles sincera no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo subirme con los tacones de doce centímetros q ahora me parecían una trampa mortal, pude sentir como Jake me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, esperaba q atribuyera mi vacilación a q no estaba segura de si esto era o no lo correcto. Subí luego de unos segundos tratando de ser seductora y práctica al mismo tiempo, llevaba ropa interior de encaje así q pensé en presumirla un poquito _–eres una descarada… no se a quien le aprendiste eso-_ mi yo mala reía a carcajadas después de decir esa frase y yo me apreté fuertemente a la espalda de Jacob, no tenía la menor idea de donde había dejado la mochila hoy pero esto ciertamente servía para q tuviera ambas aberturas de la falda a la vista y a la mano, aunque conociéndolo no se atrevería a tocarme o al menos no lo haría antes de hablarme. La diabla había sacado una libretita y un lápiz escarchado con una hermosa figura de corazón y algunas plumas rosas en la punta, ahí escribía detalladamente todo lo que yo diría, notaba claramente cuando hacía algunos tachones y volvía a empezar.

Tal y como lo había prometido llegamos al instituto con tiempo de sobra y había entrado por la parte trasera al prado q quedaba cerca del bosque, un espacio muy poco recurrido y mucho más a esta hora, supuse q para q podamos hablar en calma y era realmente beneficioso para mí, ya q podría provocarlo, seducirlo y provocarlo (una vez mas) sin el riesgo de q alguien nos encontrara y me catalogaran como puta el resto de mi vida… o al menos el resto de mis días en Forks.

'Bella… no sabes cuánto te he extrañado estos días' Jacob rompió el silencio e internamente vi a la diabla ponerse audífonos, colocar el micrófono en un posición adecuada, tomar la libreta y presionar el botón _"Al Aire"_ como en un programa de radio.

'Si claro… ¿así le dicen ahora?' mi voz sonaba más mordaz de lo q debería aunque las palabras fluían sin necesidad de q yo hiciera algo, era la diabla la q estaba completamente al control así q le recordé q debía sonar tentadora en lugar de ruda.

'Le dicen a q?' mis palabras lo habían desconcertado y no era para menos.

'¿Esa es la explicación q me darás para esto?' dije y saque el sobre con las fotografías… estaba perdiendo el juicio, debía controlar mi ira de una mejor manera o todo se iría a la basura.

'Yo precisamente quería hablarte de esto Bella' dijo en un leve susurro y tuve q afinar mis oídos 'yo no quería… no sé qué me paso, no sé q me llevo a buscar a las chicas pero algo si es cierto y te ruego q me creas' hizo una pausa mientras tomaba mi mentón y me forzaba a levantar la mirada '¡Yo no hice esto!' no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

'Una foto vale más q mil palabras Jacob… a q te refieres con q tu no hiciste esto? Déjame decirte q este chico de aquí…' tome una foto mientras hablaba y lo señale mientras acercaba la fotografía a su rostro '…se parece demasiado a ti, pero si no fuiste tú tal vez tengas un gemelo Jake' sarcasmo puro. Mis palabras destilaban furia por donde se las escuchara.

'Bella… me refiero a q si era yo, pero no lo hice conscientemente' eso me dejo completamente en cero y no podía controlar mi rostro, estoy segura de q reflejaba algo pero no podría decir q era exactamente 'me drogaron Bella te lo juro! Recuerdo q estábamos tomando unas cervezas y luego desperté en mi cuarto con todas ellas'. El silencio se hizo profundo, después de unos minutos al fin fui capaz de articular palabra.

'Emmm… no se q decir' el bajo la mirada, bueno en mi defensa debo decirles q el hecho de q pudiera articular palabra no significaba q pudiera pensar en algo q decir.

'Bella.. Tú me conoces…'

'Precisamente porque te conozco… ¿No te parece mucha casualidad q justamente el día en q estábamos calientes y terminaste conmigo prácticamente porque no quise hacer el amor contigo vienen las porristas, te drogan y puedes satisfacer toda tu necesidad de marcar reses?' bueno… esto no venía para nada con el plan… tenia q arreglarlo… decir algo antes de q suene la campana q lo haga seguirme después de clases, ¿pero q?  
>'En cambio yo…' baje la mirada para refrescar mi mente y darle a la diabla la oportunidad de tomar nuevamente la libreta q en algún momento de la discusión se le había caído. '¡Yo si te he extrañado Jacob! todas las noches en mi cuarto antes de dormir te imaginaba ahí y soñaba contigo haciéndome el amor toda la noche… no por la necesidad de "marcarme como tu propiedad" sino para demostrarme tu amor… todas las noches he abrazado mi almohada soñando q eras tú y de alguna manera sentía tu cuerpo sudoroso sobre el mío… tus besos apasionados… tus mordidas' mordí mi labio al decir esa última palabra y entrecerré los ojos simulando tener una imagen mental muy clara de todo lo q decía… y claro q la tenía, solo q el protagonista era otro.<p>

'Bella… eso es todo lo q yo quería, pero siempre eras tú la q se negaba' se acercó y me abrazo firmemente, su necesidad era notable en cierta parte de su anatomía… y en la mía también.

'Es que no estaba preparada Jacob, si tan solo me hubieses esperado…' deje la frase incompleta… ¿alguna de ustedes encendió la calefacción? Empezaba a hacer demasiado calor en el prado y no pude evitar morder mi labio, deseaba tanto estar con mi chico misterioso en este momento… él era con quien realmente quería estar. – '…Bella, te esperare el tiempo q desees' _–y ¡Bingo! Tenemos un ganador…_- la primera parte del plan funciono a la perfección. En ese momento me beso apasionadamente, algo salvaje pero muy excitante estaba segura de q si dejaba pasar un segundo mas no sería capaz de controlarme y ese sería el final de mi venganza. La campana de inicio de clases sonó en ese momento y supe al instante q era algún tipo de señal divina q me indicaba q el plan debía ser efectuado paso por paso.

'Si tan solo hubiese sido así antes Jake…' – 'Bella... déjame solucionarlo por favor!' _-eso! Suplícame cachorrito… deséame mucho… por q mientras más lo hagas el golpe será aún más fuerte para ti, muajajaja-_ esa risa de la diabla me asusto, pero al final de cuentas ella era una mente maligna… es así como debía ser, o no?

'Jacob… hablaremos de eso después de clases, si? Espérame en este mismo lugar pero no vayas a buscarme en mi salón ni nada por el estilo o te ignorare…' le amenace mientras lo señalaba con mi dedo índice 'no permitiré q nadie nos vea juntos hasta solucionar esto' sin decir nada más me acerque a él y mordí su labio inferior, sabía muy bien q eso lo dejaba loquito y después de todo tenia q jugar muy sucio.

'Estaré esperando ansioso la hora de salida' – '¡Yo también cariño!' le guiñe sabiendo q eso haría q él piense q después de clases haríamos todo eso q yo había descrito.

Clases, nunca había estado más ansiosa por entrar en ellas aunque debo aclarar q no era precisamente el enriquecimiento cognoscitivo lo q me tenía tan emocionada, sino hablar con Jessica a quien localice rápidamente junto a su casillero… debía apresurarme puesto q no compartíamos la primera hora y lo q tenia q decirle requería de participación inmediata.

'Jess… necesito un favor enorme'

'Vaya… llegaste temprano y de buen humor… emmm ¿a q se debe eso Bella? ¿Debería asustarme?' reí bajito a causa de sus preguntas.

'Debes asustarte… un poquito' dije mientras hacia el gesto con mi mano y sonreía aún más ampliamente.

'Isabella… ¿q es lo q hiciste?' abrió los ojos como platos y no pude evitar reír nuevamente.

'Lo q hice no… más bien lo q voy a hacer' dije muy despacio y después de asegurarme q nadie podía estar espiando me acerque al oído de Jessica para susurrar mi plan.

'¡Eso es diabólico!... es oficial, ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi mejor amiga?' _–No tengo idea-_ Jess rió a carcajadas y yo me uní a ella.

'Soy la misma Jess… solo q en una versión mejorada' bromeé.

'Te sigo! Pero… una reunión con Tyler será algo difícil y sabes q no hace entregas el mismo día'

'Lo se… pero es de vital importancia obtener eso hoy'

'Vale amiga… en el receso hablaremos, ahora mueve tu trasero a clases o no te ayudare' no había escuchado la otra campana sonar pero el pasadizo estaba completamente vacío.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente y me mantuve despierta en todas ellas aunque claro, no porque no tuviera sueño sino porque había gastado el tiempo antes de entrar en otras cosas y aun tenia q copiar la tarea, Jess me encontró a medio camino hacia el patio y me guió en dirección opuesta como si su vida dependiera de ello lo cual claro, era algo complicado de hacer con mis tacones.

'Pero a dónde vamos?' le pregunte cansada ya de correr… tenía la impresión de q parecíamos algún tipo de prófugas de la justicia. Respondió cuando llegamos a un armario del aseo o eso parecía.

'Bella… Tyler está adentro le he preguntado por _eso_ q necesitas y dijo q nos ayudaría porque era para ti… pero q antes quería hablarte. No me dejan entrar, bbueno a nadie en sí. Solo una persona por vez… no pasara nada pero estaré aquí por cualquier inconveniente… solo asegúrate de sonar lo más sexy posible y tendremos el disfraz' y sin decir nada más tocó la puerta… la voz masculina me dijo q podía entrar y fue en ese momento q Jessica la abrió y literalmente me empujo dentro.

'Hola T-y' sonreí con confianza mientras usaba el apodo q le había puesto el primer día q lo conocí.

'Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…' dijo incorporándose de su asiento, ese armario era mucho más grande de lo q parecía tanto q un gran escritorio y un sofá entraban sin ningún problema… me atrevería a decir q era del tamaño de la oficina de Sue, 'La bella princesa de mis cuentos' se acercó para abrazarme y yo correspondí cálidamente era un poco más alto que yo, su piel canela un poco más oscura q la de Jacob era sin dudarlo hermosa y tenía unos músculos de quimera, sus profundos ojos negros se clavaron en los míos antes de continuar 'Jessica dijo q necesitabas algo de mí'

'Claro T-y… y no hay nadie mejor para pedírselo q a ti'

'Un disfraz de policía sexy y esposas según entendí' no me lo preguntaba claro está.

'Si… eso mismo'

'Hay muchos modelos de eso nena.'

Pensaba sentarme al frente de su escritorio y analizar el catalogo q él había dejado ahí, pero al parecer Tyler tenía otros planes… tiro de mi brazo hasta q estuvimos cerca de su gran sillón y me sentó en su pierna, saco otro catalogo y lo abrió en la página q yo necesitaba para ahorrarme el buscar hoja por hoja supuse. Vi los muchos modelos pero todos parecían demasiado cubiertos… la mayoría eran tipo vestido y envolvían lo más… _interesante_.

'No tienes algo más… tentador?' me miro apremiante y definitivamente no quería saber lo q cruzaba por su mente ahora, era suficiente con la dureza q rozaba a mi pierna izquierda en este momento, ahora me parecía obvia la razón q Jacob había tenido hace algunas semanas para golpearlo y casi mandarlo al hospital, de cierta manera él me debía la vida, De no haber intervenido mi ex habría puesto en escena todas sus clases de karate. 'Quiero algo q lo eleve al 110% con solo mirarme'

'Nena… tú no necesitas un disfraz sexy para eso' me gire un poco para morder su oreja y dije con un leve susurro:

'Tyler tal vez no lo necesite... pero lo quiero' Si comprendía la mente masculina tan bien como me parecía, eso lo encendería y necesitaba q eso pasara para q rompa su regla de entregas después de una semana y me lo diera hoy.

'Ummm… Isabella eres una niña mala' me guiño y se levantó dejándome aun sentada en el sillón 'tengo lo q buscas, llego hoy. Pero no te lo daré gratis, estoy seguro de q me conoces muy bien como para saber eso' lo q me temía. Mi yo angelical puso mala cara _–es posible q un hombre tenga en la mente algo q no sea sexo?- / -lo siento santita… pero no-_

'Estaba segura de aquello' suponía q tendría q darle _algo_ aunque detestara la idea, nunca había visto a Tyler más q como un amigo. Crucé las piernas dejando toda la izquierda expuesta y luego lo vi acercarse con un pequeño paquete q me entrego.

'Sácate la ropa y pruébatelo… pero déjate puestos esos hermosos tacones, el color rojo te queda fascinante, aunque no combinará con el traje… ¡no importa!' Abrí los ojos como platos, yo había pensado en una brillante escapada para no coger con él, como una fecha falsa o lugar falso, pero esto del "aquí y ahora" no me dejaba mucho con q trabajar. 'Bella si te demoras pensando el receso terminara y no obtendrás nada de mí, el baño está a tu derecha' bien… tendría q pensar en algo mientras estaba ahí.

Camine al tocador en silencio… no tenía ni idea de lo q haría pero si Tyler pensaba q iba a hacerlo con él en este lugar obviamente ya no se acordaba de cómo era yo. Cuando entre me sorprendí, resultaba evidente q esto estaba preparado para q las cosas fueran así, enormes espejos cubrían tres de las cuatro paredes. Saque mi móvil del bolso y decidí escribirle a Jessica un SMS.

**-. Jess… ve a mi casillero y tráeme la leva negra q está ahí. Procura no demorar más de cinco minutos, llegó el momento de una elegante retirada al estilo Bella Swan.-**

Me saque la ropa rápidamente después de eso y la metí en el bolso cuidadosamente doblada para q no pareciera q estuve haciendo algo indebido en el colegio…_-cosa q estás haciendo-_ nadie me había visto en todo el receso por lo q las personas podrían hablar mucho si vieran mi ropa arrugada. Abrí el empaque y saque el disfraz, era justo lo q estaba buscando. El top tenía una sola tira q rodeaba el cuello y de aspecto camisero, también tenía botones y un bolsillo q me recordaron un poco al uniforme de Charlie aunque claro, el suyo no era de lycra, también había una insignia plateada con aspecto oficial q coloque rápidamente sobre el bolsillo. Debo decir q el cachetero me encanto, del mismo color del top, básicamente era un hilo de encaje negro sobre el cual iba el diminuto _"short"_ con bolsillos aunque dudo q pudiera guardar algo ahí debía recalcar q la idea había sido genial, una cinta negra cruzaba la parte superior con lo q supuse debía ser la imitación al cinturón q los policías solían llevar, me mire anonadada en los espejos. El traje resaltaba mi figura y de cierta manera hacía q mi busto luzca unas cuantas tallas más grande por el escote, aunque sentía q le faltaba algo. Debería tomar una de las corbatas azul marino de mi padre prestadas… estoy segura de q eso le daría el toque rebelde q necesitaba.

** estoy lista.-** Mi amiga había actuado rápidamente, deje en el baño un billete de cincuenta q según el empaque era lo q el disfraz costaba más una generosa propina y salí. Me encanto la forma en la q Tyler me miro y cruce los dedos para q Jacob tuviera la misma reacción… la lujuria era palpable en el cubículo y un nudo enorme se formó en mi estómago, en ese momento supe q no podría continuar y tuve ganas de regresar al baño corriendo y encerrarme ahí hasta estar vestida nuevamente. La Bella maléfica lo notó de inmediato y tomo el control.

'¿Te gusta?' levante una ceja pícaramente y puse mis manos en la cintura mientras giraba para q me viera desde todos los ángulos, él puso su mano en su barbilla… _-¿para cerrarse la boca?-_ Y se levantó…

'Luces muy bien en ese diminuto traje… pero tengo algo q lo hará aún mejor. Tomó algo de un estante y me lo acerco. 'Las esposas q querías y esto…' se estiro y tuve la impresión de q quería besarme así q eche la cabeza a un costado instintivamente. Para mi suerte yo me equivocaba y pude sentir el ligero peso de un sombrero en mi cabeza. 'Con ese gorro si q pareces un oficial de policía. Sabe señorita, no me he portado muy bien últimamente… tal vez debería castigarme' y una gran idea surgió mientras él ponía sus manos en mi cintura.

'Ah sí?' sonreí ladina y lo empuje contra la pared mientras abría las esposas, él solo asintió mientras sentía claramente como me desnudaba con la mirada 'entonces no debió decirme eso caballero… sabe, yo soy la más leal protectora de la ley… y del orden. Ahora recibirás tu castigo' tome sus manos y le puse las esposas de plumas rojas mientras mordía su cuello para distraerlo.

'Oh… si princesa. Castígame!' _–iugggh… q no te enseñaron a guardar un poco de dignidad niño?-_ pude ver en ese momento a la diabla arrojándose encima de la angelita para callarla y ese no fue el fin claro, mi lado bueno por lo visto se había olvidado de q lo era y le dio una cachetada a la diabla. La guerra interna había comenzado una vez más pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso y agradecí haber tenido el plan muy marcado ya.

'Lo haré T-y… pero tengo ganas de hacerlo frente a esos enormes espejos q hay en el baño' – 'Q gran idea preciosa' entonces el entro caminando rápidamente, cuando parecía q yo iba a entrar le grite desde la puerta.

'Pues este será tu castigo Tyler… ¡te quedaras ahí hasta q medites todo lo q has hecho!' y sin decir nada más cerré la puerta y le puse un pequeño candado q había en el picaporte '¡Adiós!' grité mientras me dirigía al estante del q Tyler había sacado las esposas para tomar otras, salí rápidamente al escuchar sus quejidos y patadas contra la puerta del baño, una vez fuera sentí a Jess cubrirme con mi abrigo.

'Gracias Jess' respire aliviada y cerré muy bien la leva.

'¿Pero q rayos paso?' mi amiga se había asustado, me preguntaba si cuando ella había venido a comprar algo Tyler le había hecho lo mismo.

'Te explico en el camino, si? Por favor llévame al baño más cercano antes de q suene el timbre' – 'Ehhh… claro!' y se acercó para retirarme el gorro de policía y lo guardo en su bolso ya que en el mío no entraba ni siquiera una aguja, luego comenzó a caminar realmente rápido supuse q no debíamos tener mucho tiempo. Al llegar al baño le conté absolutamente todos los detalles y su cara se convirtió en una mezcla de sorpresa y furia.

'Ese descarado te hizo eso?... no puedo creerlo'

'Ya no importa Jess, al menos conseguí el disfraz…'

'Es cierto. No puedo esperar a q me cuentes como salió todo con Jacob…'

'Recuerda q será mañana puesto q hoy aún tengo asuntos q resolver'

'Oh… claro, debes hacerlo esperar'_ –y también debe conocer a su prometido-_ me pareció q quien había ganado la batalla más reciente había sido mi lado bueno ya q no veía al malo por ninguna parte de mi subconsciente. 'Por cierto… esto es lo q te prometí' dijo y me extendió un papel cuidadosamente doblado 'Es la dirección del apartamento q el juez le dio a mi madre por su divorcio, pero no quiere saber nada de él así q lo acaba de vender. Se supone q tenemos quince días antes de q el nuevo dueño llegue y cambie el cerrojo. Está en Seattle, a dos horas de camino q en la moto seguramente será una' sonrió y en ese momento supe q Jessica me apoyaría en cualquier locura q se me ocurriera tal y como yo había hecho con ella hace mucho y seguiría haciendo seguramente por el resto de mi vida 'Nadie los molestara ahí, el departamento esta amueblado y según mi madre es muy elegante, yo iré al día siguiente a desatarlo si quieres… o podríamos enviar a Quil q es su mejor amigo, no creo q se niegue' en ese momento la abracé muy fuerte.

'Gracias Jess, ¡eres la mejor amiga del mundo!'

Las clases terminaron sin novedad y por un momento me detuve para considerar la posibilidad de dejar a Jacob plantado hoy pero en ese mismo instante una idea mejor cruzo por mi mente. Él ya estaba ahí cuando yo llegue.

'Lo lamento mucho Jake… mi jefe acaba de llamar, me necesitan urgente en el restaurant y no puedo faltar puesto q es mi último día de trabajo' lo vi fruncir el entrecejo hasta q al parecer se percató de las palabras clave.

'¿Tu último día de trabajo?' repitió absorto.

'Si… es que mañana empiezan mis vacaciones' mentí lo mejor q pude y pensé en cambiar el tema antes de q siga interrogándome 'Pero te veré mañana, vale?' acaricie su rostro mientras sonreía 'podríamos fugarnos de clase. Tu sabes… como en los viejos tiempos'

'Haré lo q me pidas' dijo mientras me abrazaba y besaba lentamente detrás de mí oreja, lo aleje con un delicado movimiento, no podía permitirle q se acercara mucho para q tenga muy altas sus expectativas al día siguiente.

'Eso es perfecto amor… he hablado con Jessica y conseguí un lugar en el q podremos estar solitos sin q nadie nos moleste' lo bese apasionadamente y el correspondió con la misma pasión, fui deslizando mis manos lentamente desde su costado hasta en bolsillo trasero del jean donde introduje uno de los papeles en los q había copiado la dirección q me dio mi amiga.

'¿Ya debes irte?' me pregunto y parecía ilusionado en q le diera la negativa. ¡Pero eso no pasaría!

'Si' – 'Ven… te llevare' y sin ninguna palabra más emprendimos el camino hacia mi trabajo.

Llegue a mi casa a la hora de costumbre después del trabajo, preferiría no hablar de mi último día, en algún momento pensé q disfrutaría salir de ese lugar por el agotamiento q me causaba, pero me había equivocado. Me dolió mucho irme, el Sr. Newton había insistido en darme mi indemnización a pesar de haber sido yo la q renuncio _'por haber sido una buena trabajadora y amiga durante todo este tiempo'_ según dijo, habían muchos amigos ahí a los q seguramente no volvería a ver en mi vida. Me había asegurado de dejarles mi e-mail, pero no sería lo mismo. Ya nada sería lo mismo después de hoy y esto solo era el comienzo de muchas despedidas. Subí a mi cuarto y me puse la pijama, si mi _prometido _veniano me importaba en lo más mínimo q me viera así.

La puerta se abrió y pude escuchar muchos pasos, supuse q ya habían llegado cuando mi progenitor me llamo desde las escaleras indicando q baje. Me alborote el cabello un poco y baje simulando haberme quedado dormida esperándolos y para usarlo como excusa para escaparme de ahí lo más pronto posible.

'Bella… te presento a Edward Cullen, el hijo de Aro' ¿les había mencionado q no había dejado de mirarme las babuchas de osito? Bueno, pues es lo q hacia hasta q escuche su nombre mi piel se erizó y no entendía porque hasta q levante la mirada obviamente y en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro, me había desconectado del mundo de esa manera tan mía, me desmaye. Pero estoy segura de haber visto su cara de horror antes de caer por completo.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Cinco… ¿horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos?, no estoy segura pero rogaba porque sean minutos únicamente.

Sentí un olor muy fuerte cerca de mi rostro y entonces regresé. Mis ideas estaban revueltas, era como si hubiese tomado un montón de papeles correctamente apilados y los hubiera desparramado por toda la habitación.

'Hija, ¿Te sientes bien?' pregunto Charlie notablemente preocupado y con el teléfono en la mano por lo q supuse q si le decía q no llamaría al doctor.

'Si papá, es solo q tuve un mal día en el instituto. Fue muy duro dejar mi trabajo también, tu sabes cómo detesto las despedidas.' Dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente y veía de reojo el rostro de Edward, pude ver q actuaba como si no me conociera y decidí hacer lo mismo.

'Pero ¿acaso no estas feliz de haber dejado ese trabajo q te tenía tan cansada Isabella?' intervino el extraño amigo de mi padre del q no había notado presencia hasta q hablo. Sonreí sarcásticamente y lo regrese a ver.

'Claro señor Volturi, todo gracias a su amabilidad' ¿conocen el dicho de "si las miradas matasen…"? ahora yo había creado mi propia versión: "Si las palabras matasen…" podía imaginar a cada una de ellas convertirse en cocodrilos q lo atacaban por todos lados. Fue algo muy cómico.

'Me alegro de q seas consciente de eso Bella' devolvió la sonrisa y yo me puse a la defensiva.

'Me he cansado de recordarle q mi nombre es Isabella, Aro. I-SA-BE-LLA' estaba furiosa, él había jugado sucio esta vez

'Es siempre tu hija así de rebelde Charls?… porque empiezo a creer q no podrá entrar a nuestra sociedad si actúa de esta manera' _–Uy… ¿No te gusta lo rebelde Aro? Sabes… no debiste decir eso-_ la diabla tenia ahora un arma secreta y yo me encargaría de q le dé un buen uso.

'No, claro q no amigo mío… ¡hija compórtate! Trata de entenderla Aro… ha tenido un día duro, así son los adolescentes.'

'Eso es verdad Aro' intervino mi chico misterioso al rescate 'Los adolescentes somos completamente intolerables muchas veces, ¿acaso no recuerdas a Bree?' Se acercó un poco a mí y me miro seriamente, me preguntaba q estaría pensando en estos momentos.

'Bells… no vas a presentarte con tu _novio_' susurro mi padre empujándome hacia él.

'Buenas noches Sr. Cullen mi nombre es Isabella Swan' mi tono de voz era frío pero no podría ser de otra forma para alguien q prácticamente me había comprado, estire mi mano en su dirección y continué 'Es un placer conocerlo'

'Por favor llámame Edward, Isabella' sonrió y tomo mi mano para besarla delicadamente. Un pequeño gesto q hizo q me derritiera por completo 'El placer es todo mío' retire mi mano rápidamente ya q empezaba a sentirme algunos metros sobre la tierra, quería hacer enfurecer un poco a Aro antes de irme de aquí.

'Sabe q Sr. Cullen?' levante una ceja mientras decía esto y pude ver la cara atónita de nuestros padres enfocarse en mi dirección 'Tiene razón, el placer es todo suyo y únicamente suyo.' Sin decir nada más me retire a mi habitación. Podía escuchar a mi padre disculparse incansablemente pero no me importaba, había sido él quien me había metido en esto y me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber q no estaba feliz. Ahora debía descansar para q mi plan se cumpliera como debía.

* * *

><p>'Papá... No me siento bien hoy' le decía a mi padre por el móvil mientras me maquillaba para reunirme con Jake, esa era mi cuartada predilecta.<p>

'Vamos Bella, es tu ultimo día, debes presentar tus trabajos, retirar tus calificaciones y despedirte de tus amigos' insistió mi padre por enésima vez.

'Charlie… ¡Odio las despedidas! No podré soportar otra' podía sentir claramente la angustia en mi voz, después de todo eso era cierto.

'Está bien hija, quédate en casa descansando, ya iré yo a recoger los certificados del instituto' ahora ya no había paso atrás, sólo rogaba para q Ángela no se haya olvidado del favor q le pedí.

'Gracias papá... Bye' y sin decir nada más cerré el teléfono, mientras me cambiaba no pude evitar preguntarme si lo de Edward estaba planeado por él o había sido una simple coincidencia aunque eso no lo hacía menos extraño.

Mi vestimenta del día de hoy tenía un aire inocente aunque literalmente no lo era. Llevaba puesta la minifalda Jean blanca de tablones q a Jake tanto le gustaba, la blusa strapless era blanca también y los ojos ahumados resaltaban el rojo de mi labial. Usaba unas botas negras hasta la rodilla con tacos de ocho centímetros, cinturón y un bolso grande a juego. Escuche el timbre y me puse la salida de cama antes de abrir solo en caso de q fuera alguien más.

'¿Llegue temprano?' Dijo Jake al fijarse en mi atuendo.

'Eres muy malo Jacob, estoy muy enferma y tú te burlas de mi bata' tocía un poco para resaltar mi "enfermedad" mientras le indicaba con la mano q pase. Sonreí al ver su cara de no-entiendo-nada y le explique 'es mi cuartada Jake ;) iré por mi bolso y podremos marcharnos' y así fue, sin ninguna palabra de su parte y mucho menos de la mía. El camino fue un poco largo y la única pregunta q me hizo fue acerca de lo q llevaba en el bolso, a lo q respondí q era una sorpresa para él, cosa q en teoría era cierta.

El edifico estaba situado en una zona poco recurrida pero aun así de una clase medio-alta supongo, me identifique con el guardia de las oficinas turísticas q se encontraban al frente ya q era el quien debía darme las llaves, eso se pareció mucho a una investigación policial pero aun así no duro más de unos cuantos minutos en los q sentí los ojos de Jacob clavados en mi trasero, supongo q le había gustado la falda después de todo.

**Jacob Point Of View **

Subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a la suite, no podía alejar mi vista del contonear de sus caderas por lo cual no note q habíamos llegado hasta q Bells abrió la puerta, mi quijada literalmente cayó al suelo, el departamento estaba completamente amueblado, los sillones eran de cuero negro al igual q mayoría de estantes y la decoración completa llevaba todos los tonos turquesas imaginables. La noche de ayer había pasado imaginando todo lo q haríamos el día de hoy, quería complacerla en el mas mínimo detalle, mostrarle q realmente la amaba y que lo sentía. La vi acercarse al mini-bar y fui tras ella sin hacer ruido.

'¿Estas segura de q quieres hacerlo?' susurre en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, sabía q eso le gustaba.

'Claro Jake… q te hace dudarlo' en un gesto sencillo levanto una de sus manos para acariciarme la mejilla mientras en la otra sostenía una botella de Brandy.

'Nunca habías recurrido al alcohol…' susurre dejando la frase incompleta, puede q sea eso o tal vez simplemente era una parte de mi cabeza q me decía q al haber sido yo el q cometió el error debería intentar recompensarlo con algo q no fuera sexo.

'Bueno… es solo para entrar en calor supongo' la sentí resoplar bajo y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, estaba nerviosa 'la verdad es q no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar' bueno, yo si tenía una maravillosa idea de cómo empezar.

Le di la vuelta y la bese intensamente, sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente a los míos y luego los entreabrió un poco dejándome sentir su cálido aliento, le arrebate la botella de Brandy para devolverla a su antiguo lugar, sentía cada célula de mi cuerpo reaccionar ante su aroma, su calor y no pude evitar colar mi mano por debajo de su falda para acariciar sus hermosos muslos, ella gimió levemente haciendo q poco a poco vaya perdiendo la cabeza y mi erección no se hizo esperar cuando empezó a abrir los botones de mi camisa ágilmente a pesar de sus temblorosas manos, no recordaba la última vez q estuvimos así y por un momento sentí lastima por la habitación, pero no podía culparnos, hemos esperado tanto por este momento q ninguno de los dos aguantaría un solo segundo más.

Como si pudiera saber lo q estaba pensando ella me empujó hacia atrás donde se encontraba el gran sofá, tenía intenciones de quitarle la blusa con suavidad ya q me parecía q las veces anteriores la había asustado al ir muy rápido, pero el deseo pudo más q la paciencia y la desgarre, supongo q jamás entenderé porque las mujeres usan ese tipo de ropa tan apretada, ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Q nos volvamos locos al momento de sacársela?

Mi pie chocó contra algo duro y caí sentado con ella sobre mí, sus piernas a cada lado de las mías con su sexo exactamente sobre el mío y a pesar de los jeans pude sentir su calor, deslizo sus manos por mi pecho lentamente delineando cada uno de mis músculos hasta llegar a mi miembro q exigía un poco de atención, en ese momento abrí los ojos y la encontré mordiéndose el labio de esa manera tan malditamente sexy, comencé a besar su cuello y mis manos subieron hasta la delgada tira de encaje de su hilo, rompí la diminuta prenda nuevamente ya q no quería ni imaginar cuanto tiempo le tomaría en sacarse las botas, un gemido escapo de sus labio cuando lo hice, necesitaba tomar el control así q la recosté y me posicione sobre ella apoyando en mis codos para no aplastarla mientras deslizaba mis manos a su cálido sexo, mis dedos encontraron su clítoris con facilidad y comencé a masajearlo intensamente. Cerró los ojos, empezó a jadear y sus piernas se movían incansablemente, su rostro se veía tan hermoso en esa máscara de placer q continué aumentando la velocidad y la presión, mis labios q encontraron el nacimiento de sus senos bajaron un poco más hasta capturar uno de sus pezones, lo bese delicadamente y ella gimió nuevamente mientras con sus manos abría mi pantalón y dejaba libre mi erección, dejé de pensar en ese momento, tome mi miembro y lo posicione en su entrada presionando un poco, no lo suficientemente para penetrarla pero lo suficiente para desear hacerlo solo a la espera de un gemido, un movimiento, una palabra, algo q me demostrara q ella deseaba esto tanto como yo lo hacía y en ese momento ¡sonó el puto timbre!, rodé los ojos cuando ella me empujo levemente y me preguntaba si esto se convertiría en una costumbre cada vez q queríamos hacer el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola a todas mis Vampiresas! Q tal su semana?

Lo lamento U.u' el capítulo se retrasó por inconvenientes técnicos *mueca* aprendí de la mala manera q los documentos creados en el BlackBerry no son compatibles con Fanfiction y por problemas de codificación (o algo así) perdí el capítulo y tuve q reescribirlo e.e'.

_**En 1º lugar… **_Niñas ¿se enfadaran conmigo por haber dejado el capítulo así?, no se olviden q esta es la venganza de Bella hacia Jacob, ¿q clase de persona sería si dejo q él se salga con la suya? :$ okey ya, haciendo referencia a los primeros párrafos ustedes q opinan ¿esta Jacob diciendo la verdad?, ¿realmente ama a Bella y está arrepentido? La respuesta a estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en los próximos capítulos. Se q la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Bella pero la última parte la cuenta Jacob ya q la cabeza de Bells se encuentra muy ocupada haciendo cálculos, en el próximo capítulo volverá a ser ella quien nos informe C=

_**En 2º lugar…**_ quiero agradecerles por seguir con Bella y conmigo a pesar del tiempo q me demoro en actualizar. Las amo niñas, U rock! :P Muchas gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a alertas y favoritos *u*.  
>Además quiero darle la bienvenida a V1V1 q se acaba de unir al club(?).<p>

_**En 3 º lugar**_**…**:$ Nunca imagine q escribir un lemmon fuera taaaaan difícil, hasta ahora. Admito q tuve q reescribirlo algunas veces pero aun así me parece q no se me da muy bien x_x' supongo q es cuestión de un poco de práctica (?), espero q haya cumplido aunque sea un poco con sus expectativas. :D

_**En 3 º lugar...**_ Niñas lo he pensado mucho y puesto q es demasiado complicado escribir mientras me escondo de mis padres les dejare capitulo pasando un jueves hasta q me levanten el castigo o haya internet en mi casa, lo q pase primero.

_**En 4 º lugar…**__ ¡noticias!_ Se q les dije q veríamos la venganza en escena y las consecuencias de la misma pero se me alargo un poco y no quiero aburrirlas con tanta palabrería así q eso vendrá en el próximo capítulo.

_**Muchísimos Besitos Vampíricos :***_

_**Bree Baby'Vamp ñ.ñ''**_


	7. La Venganza (Segunda Parte)

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de Meyer y ¡la amo por eso!, yo le he dado una vuelta de 180º grados a la historia, espero que les guste._

**Advertencia**: _el contenido de este fan fiction contiene lenguaje adulto y un pequeño lemmon =)_

**5.- La Venganza (Parte 2)**

Un gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando rompió mi blusa con tal habilidad que en ese momento provoco que perdiera la cabeza, solo me concentraba en sentirlo y en mover mis pies uno tras otro empujándolo hacia el sofá mientras desabotonaba su camisa y el estrujaba mis nalgas, el contacto de sus manos contra mi piel quemaba, _-¡Bella, despierta! ¡Te estas saliendo del plan!-_ la diabla rodo los ojos ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablándome mi lado malo? Ya habíamos llegado al sofá cuando arroje su camisa a algún lugar de la sala, me concentre en sus músculos, deslizando lentamente mis dedos hacia su miembro aun cubierto por sus pantalones y no pude evitar morder mi labio… esto que veía realmente me estaba gustando. _–Tierra llamando a Bella… tierra llamando a Bella ¡Responde Bella!- ¿_por qué mi conciencia se empeñaba en distraerme? Eso empezaba a molestarme hasta que aprovechando mi momento de "inmovilidad" Jacob me recostó hacia atrás y sus labios fueron bajando por mi cuello _– ¡Mierda Bella! Viniste aquí a vengarte ¿lo recuerdas? ¡A VEN-GAR-TE! - _la Bella mala gritaba histérica lo cual me hizo reaccionar por unos segundos, debía salir de ahí antes de que el entrara en mi o no habría nada que pudiera detenerlo, sus manos pasaron de mis glúteos a mi entrepierna y rozó mi palpitante clítoris, como respuesta involuntaria enrede mi pierna en su cintura mientras lo sentía aumentar la velocidad, cerré los ojos con fuerza embargada por el calor que recorría mi cuerpo y se concentraba lentamente en mi vientre cuando unos hermosos ojos verdes se apoderaron de mis pensamientos y fue como un balde de agua fría, ¿estaba fantaseando con mi chico misterioso? es decir que no era precisamente Jacob quien me tenía tan excitada. Escuche una maldición muy baja y segundos después su muy despierto miembro justo ahí, lo había perdido… era el fin de mi venganza.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y agradecí al cielo por dos cosas; la primera era que tenía la excusa perfecta para empujarlo a un lado, cosa que hice sin pensarlo dos veces, y la segunda que con un poco de suerte sería el favor que le había pedido a Ángela.

'Amor… ¿y si dejamos que piensen que no hay nadie y se vayan?' susurro mi ex ansioso por terminar lo que yo había empezado.

'No…' negué mientras me levantaba del sofá 'Jess fue muy específica cuando dijo que necesitaba que tomara el paquete y lo pusiera en la habitación'

'Qué tal si tomas _mi paquete _y lo llevas a la habitación' dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba por la cintura, el timbre sonó nuevamente.

'Un momento' dije en voz alta para que el mensajero me escuchara y luego me acerque al oído de Jake '¿por qué mejor no me esperas allá? Prometo que no tardaré' susurre y luego lamí levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, se separó a regañadientes y caminó hacia el corredor.

'Es la segunda puerta de la derecha cielo' dije mientras me encaminaba a la puerta _–Si sales así estoy segura de que harás que el pobre hombre de afuera sufra un infarto-_ okey… había olvidado que estaba desnuda excepto por la falda blanca y las botas. Me apresure a abrir la puerta una vez que me puse la casaca de motociclista y apacigüé un poco el desastre que era mi cabello.

'¿Isabella Swan?' pregunto el joven de cabello negro que se encontraba en la puerta con una gran caja.

'Si, soy yo' – 'Firme aquí por favor' hice lo que me indico y espere a que me la entregara, estaba pesada.

'Disculpe… ¿es una anaconda?' sonreí un poco tímida mientras pensaba en que le diría si me preguntaba para que quería una serpiente de 15 metros en el centro de la ciudad.

'De hecho es una boa' respondió confundido mientras chequeaba la orden de compra.

'Es cierto… olvide que había cambiado de idea respecto a la anaconda' dije rápidamente mientras le daba una propina y luego cerré la puerta sin importarme que el mensajero siguiera ahí mirándome desconcertado.

Tomé mi bolso y seguí hasta la habitación, casi me caigo ya que a Jacob se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de dejar su ropa en el camino y sus jeans se enredaron en mis botas. Tenía mucho miedo y nervios, estos se intensificaron al verlo completamente desnudo acostado sobre la cama con sabanas de seda turquesas, enserio ¿acaso este señor no conocía otro color? ¡Todo el maldito departamento estaba decorado en negro y turquesa! Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el tamaño de la caja yo solo sonreí y entré velozmente al cuarto de baño antes de que pudiera preguntar algo… no estaba lista para dar explicaciones. _-¡Genial niña! Gracias por regresar al plan… pensé que lo habíamos perdido-_ suspire, mi lado malvado tenía razón, estuve tan cerca, suspire nuevamente y rodé los ojos mientras me sacaba la falda, la casaca y me ponía el disfraz, omití el paso de sacarme las botas ya que me hubiese tomado horas en hacerlo o sin exagerar tanto demasiados minutos y ahora no podía desperdiciar ni uno solo, necesitaba actuar rápido e irme de este lugar antes de que mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueara.

Una vez vestida abrí la dichosa caja y me asuste un poco, ¡esa cosa era enorme!... ¡Perfecto! Si había algo en el mundo que Jacob temiera y/u odiara eran las serpientes, estaba sacándola cuando un recuerdo golpeo mi mente, él aún no estaba esposado por lo que podría salir corriendo fácilmente si viera a mi nueva "mascota". Reí levemente al notar mi ansiedad y me decidí salir de una vez, mientras más rápido mejor.

'Ummm... Bells estas preciosa' su voz estaba un poco ronca y su amigo estaba muy despierto, cielos… ¡era tan grande! _– ¡Bella _e.e'_ concéntrate!-_ cierto… solamente jugaría un rato.

'Disculpe señor, no puede hablar así de una oficial de policía, seguramente usted debe ser el problemático del que me hablaron' le guiñe al ver su cara de ¿De-que-rayos-estas-hablándome? y al parecer la bombilla de su cabeza se encendió.

"Oh… discúlpeme señorita oficial, bueno, eso depende de que le hayan dicho. No sé de qué cargos me acusan" cuando me siguió el juego supe que esto sería fácil.

"Bueno, lo acusan de ser un muy buen follador, ¿es eso cierto?" lo mire con seriedad, como si hablara del crimen más grande del mundo aunque por dentro moría de risa, estaba improvisando esto y al parecer me iba bien.

"Me declaro culpable" cruzó los brazos frente a él "puede ponerme las esposas y llevarme preso ahora mismo" me apoye en la cama sonriente y fui hasta él mirándolo tras las pestañas.

"Está bien, pero… primero debo comprobar eso" más rápido de lo que hubiese podido imaginar tome sus manos y las puse por encima de su cabeza cruzándolas entre si y le puse las esposas de manera que atravesaran una de las barras de madera en el cabecero de la cama, sería muy difícil por no decir imposible que consiguiera soltarse de ahí.

"Bella… ¿estás segura?" pregunto algo preocupado moviendo sus manos casi desesperadamente intentando liberarse, era divertido, no imagine que fuese a reaccionar así.

"¿Que le he dicho de cómo se refiere a mi señor? Definitivamente si los cargos son ciertos usted pasara mucho tiempo encerrado" fruncí el ceño mientras soltaba una risita y me acomodaba sobre el dejando mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y lo besaba intensamente.

"Está bien señorita policía, soy su prisionero" dijo luego de resoplar bajito, al parecer la idea de ser dominado no le agradaba para nada, pero eso no me importaba.

"Mmm… Así está mejor señor" murmure sobre sus labios mientras sonreía y le robaba un corto beso.

"¿Y ahora a dónde vas?" Preguntó algo molesto al ver que me levantaba nuevamente.  
>"He olvidado algo en el baño" susurre con cara inocente y voltee rápidamente "No te preocupes, no tardaré".<p>

En ese momento entre al baño y levante a la boa sosteniéndola muy cerca de la cabeza con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda la sostenía muy cerca de su cola, estaba algo asustada de que me mordiera aunque sabía que todas las serpientes vendidas al público en general son sometidas a la extracción de su veneno antes de la venta. Abrí la puerta despacito y saque únicamente mi cabeza, él estaba mirando al techo al parecer no le agradaba esperar.

"Amor por favor cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga, ya llego la hora de tu sorpresa –_mi venganza_-" no dijo nada, solo resoplo y obedeció mientras yo salía sin dar la mínima señal de movimiento. El animal comenzó a moverse en mis brazos y la sensación que dejaba el roce de su piel con la mía no era para nada agradable por lo cual me trepe rápidamente a la cama, quería soltarla lo más rápido posible. Me acerque a su rostro y lo bese lentamente mientras liberaba aquella boa con increíble facilidad y la dejaba en la cama muy muy cerca de él, luego de unos segundos fui bajando mis besos dejando un camino de labial rojo impreso en su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo, estaba tan erecto que no pude resistir las ganas de tomarlo entre mis manos y masajearlo lentamente lo que arranco un gemido ronco de la garganta de mi ex haciendo que presionara sus ojos juntos con fuerza. Bueno, yo estaba muy excitada por lo cual me deje llevar por mis instintos y aproxime mi rostro a su miembro, humedeciéndome los labios y cerrando los ojos para no ponerme nerviosa al ver a mi mascota acercarse a la pierna de Jacob, muy cerca de mí. Lo que paso después me desconcertó.

"¿Pero qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?" Grito una furiosa voz que me resultaba extrañamente familiar provocando que me pusiera de pie de un salto y Jacob abriera los ojos.

"¿Edward?" pregunte mientras rogaba que mis ojos estuvieran engañándome.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué es esto?" grito Jacob, al parecer nuestro 'visitante' no le incomodaba, lo único que él podía ver en estos momentos era mi boa subiendo por su pierna y arrastrándose hacia su torso mientras luchaba por sacarse las esposas, su cara de horror era tan cómica que lamente no haber tenido una cámara cerca.

"Eso es una Boa Conscriptor ¡Sorpresa Jake!" le dije mientras le sonreía cabronamente olvidando que teníamos compañía "¿Acaso creíste que era tan tonta como para permitir que me tocaras después de lo que me hiciste? Pues no Jacob, yo no soy ninguna de las estúpidas con las que acostumbras a estar y que puedes engañar con una excusa tan ridícula como la que me diste…"

"Isabella, te hice una pregunta" dijo mi chico misterioso interrumpiendo mi pequeño sermón.

"¿A ti que rayos te importa?" dije una vez que gire para verlo, cosa que lamenté porque su mirada me impedía pensar con claridad, casi podía ver las llamas de infierno ardiendo en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. "tu ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, ¿Cómo demonios me has encontrado?, ¿Acaso me has seguido?..." – "Tu no me has respondido por lo cual yo no tengo porque hacerlo, toma tus cosas y vámonos antes de que me olvide que eres mi prometida y te nalguee como a una niña por andar de calenturienta con otro tipo" resople con fuerza, ¡como odiaba a Edward Cullen en este momento! Fui al baño y tome mi bolso decidida a castigarlo con mi silencio durante todo el camino por haber arruinado mi plan, salí rápidamente y él estaba al pie de la puerta, como un soldado esperando por mí, fruncí el ceño y regrese a ver a Jacob que lloraba como una niñita rogando por su libertad.

"No te apenes Jake, yo me voy pero te dejo en buena compañía, cuídala que el lunes debe ingresar a un refugio" sin decir nada más me retire hasta la sala para esconder las llaves en el lugar que Jess me había dicho y tomar la chaqueta que había traído ya que no me sentía con ánimos para vestirme.

"¿Pero qué diablos ha sido esto?" pregunto mi prometido, al que no había sentido aproximarse, le regrese a ver y rodé los ojos. Si pensaba que iba a explicarle estaba muy equivocado. "No me mires así, donde Aro se llegue a enterar de esto tu padre estará preso antes de que puedas decir 'boa conscriptor'" bien, una chica no podía mantener el mismo nivel de odio después de escuchar algo como eso, ¿o sí? Salí corriendo del departamento y al entrar al asiento trasero del coche plateado suspire, lo que sucediera después de esto si sería mi culpa, ¡pobre Charlie!

"Bien, no me hables ahora si no quieres…" bufó mientras se sentaba y ponía el cinturón de seguridad "…ya tendremos suficiente tiempo para conversar en casa" – "¿En casa?" repetí atontada, ¿él se quedaría en mi casa para hablar? O.o – "Si…" respondió de mala gana "…Tu padre ha sugerido que fuera a acompañarte ya que estás muy enferma" a través del retrovisor lo vi levantar una ceja y no puede evitar bajar la cabeza, al parecer lo que le dije a Charlie se había cumplido, ¡no me sentía para nada bien!

El tiempo de viaje no fue demasiado como para que yo pudiera pensar en que decir a mi defensa pero no me sorprendió del todo que llegáramos tan pronto, ¡este chico conducía como un loco! Había sido un milagro que no nos hayamos estrellado contra un árbol. Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me arroje a la cama, mi plan se había completado en un noventa por ciento pero yo no había podido disfrutar ni una sola milésima de mi venganza, era todo tan injusto. No le había dicho nada en el camino a pesar de sus miles de intentos por sacar la conversación a flote, después de los varios minutos que necesitó para asimilar que con quien menos quería hablar en ese momento era con él se dedicó a conducir y mirarme por el espejo retrovisor cuando creía que yo no lo notaba. De lo único que estaba consciente en este momento era de que él estaba en mi casa, aunque el lugar era un completo misterio, fui sacándome las botas lentamente, tomándome el tiempo de desatar cada uno de los lazos y luego bajar el zipper mientras intentaba escuchar cualquier movimiento, por más silencioso que fuera para determinar su ubicación.

'¿Acaso estabas pensando en mí?' dijo después de abrir la puerta de golpe causando que yo saltara de la cama, cuando noté que me observaba de pies a cabeza recordé que aun llevaba puesto aquel traje de policía, intente mantenerme calmada pero no fue fácil.

'¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no tienes ningún derecho de entrar a mi habitación como si nada y mucho menos preguntando estupideces' le dije, no, prácticamente le grite mientras fruncía el entrecejo y buscaba algo con que cubrirme, aquel brillo perverso en sus hermosos ojos no me daba buena espina.

'En respuesta a tu pregunta…' comenzó mientras se acercaba luciendo sumamente tranquilo y peligroso a la vez '...me parece que te dije que hablaríamos al llegar a casa y aquí estamos' - 'me refería a que haces en mi habitación' rodé los ojos y fruncí aún más el ceño mientras me ponía la salida de cama que fue lo primero que encontré

'bueno Bella, esta será muy pronto mi habitación también, tu sabes... Cuando nos casemos.' Soltó una leve risa, aunque la alegría no le llego a los ojos mientras se sentaba en mí cama, para ser realistas empezaba a asustarme y no tenía la menor idea de que decirle por lo que me senté también tan lejos como mi cama lo permitía, él se giró hacia mí de manera que podía mirarme fijamente, intimidándome, haciendo que me sintiera una pequeña incapaz de sostenerle la mirada .

"y pensar que cuando te conocí pensé que serías una esposa genial pero no imagine que fuera a pasar tan pronto... Y menos de esta manera' no pude contenerme y solté un bufido, esta tampoco era mi idea de la boda perfecta aunque esto aclaraba que la odiosa boda no había sido idea suya. El bajó la mirada de repente y la melancolía se reflejaba en cada milímetro de su rostro '¿por qué sois todas iguales?' Por un momento se me oprime el corazón y no puedo contener el impulso de acercarme y acariciarle la mejilla con delicadeza y lentitud a pesar de no tener la menor idea de a qué se refería con eso.

'Pero que estabas pensando...' Murmura poniendo su mano sobre la mía mientras regresaba a verme con una expresión inescrutable '...¿Acaso querías que te follen sin más? ¿Después de lo que te hizo ese gilipollas?' Le miré desconcertada ¿A dónde quiere llegar con eso? Obviamente no era eso lo que quería, fue como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que le dije a Jacob 'Pues... Simplemente debiste decírmelo' aprovechando mi desconcierto y más rápido de lo que hubiese creído posible me empujó para atrás cayendo sobre mí, aprisionando mi cuerpo sobre el colchón. Podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío y por algún extraño motivo eso me intimidaba y excitaba a la vez. Separe mis labios lentamente y un jadeó se me escapó sin que pudiera retenerlo.

'Oh si... Yo podría hacerte gritar de tanto placer Bella' susurró con voz ronca, estremeciéndome en lo más profundo.

'¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?' Chillé mientras lo empujaba en un vago intento de que me liberara, muy contrario a lo que realmente quería.

'Querías que te follen ¿no?... Pues yo voy a follarte hasta que tengas bien claro quién es tú prometido...' su voz era completamente fría y no puede evitar removerme bajo su cuerpo desesperada por soltarme, esto no era exactamente como lo había pensado cuando lo conocí. En algún momento mientras lo empujaba su mano consiguió bajar hasta mi intimidad y sin que pudiera prevenirlo su índice se introdujo ahí arrancándome un gemido de lo más profundo de la garganta y deteniendo mis intentos de apartarlo mientras introducía su dedo medio también y mis caderas se elevaban levemente en busca de algo más de fricción. 'Así que deseas esto...' - '¡no!... No es cierto ¡SUELTAME!' Le grité recobrando la compostura mientras le golpeaba en el pecho para sustentar mi punto.

'No intentes mentirme, tu cuerpo te delata... ¡Estás tan húmeda!' susurro en mi oído mientras movía su dedo lentamente en mi interior haciéndome gemir nuevamente mientras dejaba de luchar contra el por pura frustración ¡Maldito cuerpo traidor! Luego de unos segundos y muy lentamente retiro sus dedos de mi interior y se los llevo a la boca para saborearme cosa que me inmovilizó por completo mientras mi libido aumentaba considerablemente, hipnotizándome con la mirada mientras tomaba mis muñecas con sus manos para colocarlas por encima de mi cabeza y luego sujetar ambas con una sola, dejando la diestra libre y bajándola lentamente acariciándome el rostro con el dorso, encendiéndome más, bajando demasiado lento hasta llegar al pequeño top del disfraz el cual desgarro desde la costura lateral sin que pudiera notarlo siquiera ya que sus labios iban dejando pequeños besos húmedos desde mi oreja a mi cuello y una vez que mis pechos estuvieron libres fueron descendiendo hasta alcanzar el pezón derecho para succionarlo con fervor, acelerándome el pulso y volviendo mi respiración errática mientras sentía su erección contra mi vientre y luchaba por soltar mis muñecas. Al sentirlo su mano bajo lentamente hasta sus pantalones para soltar el cinturón y bajar el zipper liberando su erecto miembro y luego con asombrosa rapidez despojarme de mi ropa interior para colocarlo justo en mi entrada mientras sus labios atrapaban los míos con ansiedad volviendo casi imposible que no le devolviera el beso.

_Esto no debería ser así, ¡no debería!_ Gritaba la Bella angelical mientras yo intentaba encontrar el interruptor que me permitiera apagar mis voces interiores, no tenía ánimo para escucharlas, no ahora.

A pesar de la brutalidad de lo que estaba haciendo ya no tenía la fuerza de detenerlo, no cuando había sido él quien despertó en mí el deseo y muy dentro de mi sabía que quería que el fuera quien me tomara por primera vez.

Aquel beso fue tornándose más violento humedeciéndome aún más cuando sin previo aviso se introdujo en mi a fondo con un rápido movimiento arrancándome un grito ahogado de lo más profundo de la garganta haciéndome cerrar los ojos para contener una lágrima traidora que amenazaba con escapar de mis ojos.

"¡Mierda Bella! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen?" exclamó con un tono extraño... ¿De disculpa? Mientras se queda inmóvil en mi interior esperando a que me acostumbrara a él supuse.

"Eres un bruto Edward Cullen" le solté sin pensarlo, incluso yo podía notar el dolor en mi voz.

Luego de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos comenzó a moverse muy lentamente en mi interior y el dolor fue remplazado por un fuego ardiente que recorría mi cuerpo dirigiéndose a mis entrañas causando la sensación más placentera que haya experimentado en toda mi vida. Mi respiración se aceleró y con ella el vigor de sus embestidas llegando cada vez más profundo y jadeando sobre mis labios mientras uno que otro gemido escapaba de los míos sin previo aviso al sentir nuestros sexos chocar fuertemente mientras sus manos se afirmaban en mis caderas que iban involuntariamente al encuentro de sus embestidas al sentir una oleada de calor recorrer mi cuerpo por completo. Me abrace a su espalda sintiendo como mi cuerpo vibraba de anticipación y mi intimidad se contraía aprisionando su miembro.

Sus manos liberaron mis caderas y fueron subiendo lentamente por mis costados hasta llegar a mis mejillas, que acarició con ternura y sin que sus embestidas se detuvieran susurro jadeante sobre mis labios "córrete para mi princesa"

Sus palabras fueron como una corriente eléctrica en mi interior y sin que pudiera detenerlo mi cuerpo se dejó caer en aquel abismo de placer liberando un intenso gemido al sentir como él también se corría en mi interior, unos segundos después salía de mi lentamente y se dejaba caer a mi costado y con facilidad me recostaba sobre su pecho.

Estaba demasiado cansada como para resistirme o abrir los ojos siquiera por lo cual me quede ahí inhalando su aroma mientras esperaba que mi respiración se calmara...

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todas mis Vampiresas!

Sé que las he tenido muy abandonadas y lo lamento U.u' mucho, mucho. No ha sido mi intención, ¡lo juro!

_**En 1º lugar…**_Niñas me gustaría contarles que la historia ha ido tomando un gran giro a lo que era mi idea original, por lo cual la trama cambiará un poco, espero que no estén muy enojadas con Edward por lo que ha hecho :/ hay un gran motivo... El cual descubriremos más adelante (Y)

_**En 2º lugar…**_ quiero agradecerles nuevamente por acompañarnos a Bella y a mí. Las amo! Muchas gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a alertas y favoritos *u*

_**En 3 º lugar...**_ Señoritas, les prometo subir un nuevo capítulo apenas pueda y esta vez no tardare tanto. Palabra de vampirita!

_**Muchísimos Besitos Vampíricos :***_

_**Bree Baby'Vamp ñ.ñ''**_


End file.
